Los Ángeles de los Secretos
by Skyler0bsidian
Summary: "Puede que tenga cara de ángel, pero lo más seguro es que mis intenciones no sean las mejores" Porque somos diferentes y sin saberlo, escogidas desde nuestro nacimiento y con una habilidad que no conocemos. Ahora nos toca saber quiénes somos, no solo somos brujas sino mucho más de lo que nunca pensamos. La magia antigua burbujea en nuestras venas esperando ser liberada.
1. ArI-Cap1 Astros en el Callejón Diagon

**Hola lectores :D**

 **Aqui les presento este fic que incluye ocs, asi que ya deben saber la temática de este tipo de historias y por tanto es mi versión de la historia original. Espero que les agrade y disfruten tanto como yo lo hago escribiendo, cualquier error o sugerencia que comentar son bienvenidas :)**

 **Disclamer: La saga Harry Potter pertenece a la grandiosa J.K Rowling que nos regalo una historia trascendental, yo escribo este fic sin fines de lucro; diversión para Fans escrito por una Fan XD. Y si fuera mio cambiaría con urgencia muchas cosas, por ejemplo muchas muertes que nos rompieron el corazón /3 T-T**

Arco I: Fuego Viviente

 **Solo creo en el fuego. Vida y fuego. Estando yo misma en llamas enciendo a otros. Jamás muerte. Fuego y vida.**

 _Anais Nin_

.

.

Capítulo 1: Astros en el Callejón Diagon

Muchas cosas pueden cambiar en un parpadeo, el clima, los colores, el ambiente, las personas… las vidas. Así como la mía, un día llegas a tu casa donde una mujer algo mayor te dice que tienes una plaza disponible en un colegio de magia, algo absurdo ¿no? Pero eso hace interesante la vida, cuando nuevas aventuras llegan de improviso.

Hace tres meses que llego la señora McGoganall, tres días después de mi cumpleaños número 11 casualmente; hace una semana estaba en mi casa en Verona, Italia empacando mis cosas para mudarme a Reino Unido y ahora estoy volando por los aires en un avión con destino a Londres. Mi vida no cambio en un parpadeo exactamente, a pesar de que a veces lo siento como tal.

A mis lados están Regina y Cavaliere, o mejor también llamados mamá y papá pero los apodos en italiano me recuerdan mi vida en Italia. Regina, reina en italiano es una mujer que le hace honor al apodo, por lo menos a mi perspectiva, mamá es simplemente hermosa con su cabello negro igual que la noche y los ojos marrones como los troncos de los árboles, probablemente cuando la veas tenga pintura por algún lado y es que a pesar de hacer obras de arte con sus manos el resto de su cuerpo siempre queda expuesto a los oleos que usa en sus pinturas, todas firmadas con sus siglas en una de las esquinas: K.C, Katherine Connors.

Cavaliere por su parte era un hombre algo ocupado que se reusó antes a mudarnos de país por su trabajo, menos mal que tenían una sucursal en Londres junto con muchas insistencias de mi parte y de mamá logramos hacer que accediera, es decir, ¿Cómo puedes rechazar la oportunidad de ir a un colegio de magia? no estarías tan demente como para rechazar la oportunidad, tuve que hacer un par de berrinches para ayudar a que cooperara. Esperen… me salí del carril, como decía papa puede ser algo egoísta a veces con su trabajo y nosotras pero tiene buen corazón; muchas personas dicen que me parezco mucho a él, debe ser por el cabello rubio dorado, aunque tengo los ojos de mamá. Siempre pensé que soy la versión niña de Dominic Dell'Agnello, aunque mucho más alegre y creativa.

Por fin, después de horas de viaje llegamos a Londres, viviríamos en un departamento hasta conseguir un lugar más amplio después. Extrañe en cierta forma Reino Unido, aunque sus cielos grises en el día me quitan esa sensación, estuve aquí antes hace algunos años y ahora es algo raro volver. Por ahora aprovechare para dormir, Regina me dijo que al día siguiente iríamos al famoso Callejón Diagon, aunque dudo que pueda dormir algo con la emoción que llevo encima desde hace meses.

El despertador sonó justo a las 6:50 am para levantarme y con solo presionar el botón este dejo de emitir su estruendoso sonido, me saque de un tirón las sabanas de encima y me baje de la cama estirándome, con una sonrisa en mi rostro corrí a mi armario para sacar unas prendas escogiendo algo simple y llamativo. Entre al baño donde después de una ducha y cepillarme los dientes, salí cambiada con una blusa rosa con una estrellas de colores en el centro, una falda-short de color azul y mis zapatos blancos con detalles en rosados, sonreí a mi reflejo en el baño colocándome una diadema morada dejando mi cabello rizado suelto. Lista para empezar el día.

Apenas salí del baño y un sombrero puntiagudo violeta azulado choco contra mis piernas. ¿Acaso volví a darle vida a los objetos sin querer? El sombrero de movió por la habitación como una sombra, fui tras el pero no lograba alcanzarlo. Solo hasta que choco contra la puerta se detuvo, lo tome para levantarlo dejando ver una bola de pelos blanca.

Mi gatita, blanca como la nieve con los ojos azulitos se restregó contra mis piernas causándome cosquillas con su pelaje suavecito, la tome entre mis brazos para acariciarla haciendo que ronroneara frotándose contra mi ropa.

\- ¿No te parece genial Luccichio? ¡Hoy comprare mis cosas para ser una verdadera brujita! –la sostuve frente a mi sonriendo y ella maulló en respuesta- Pero primero debo despertar a mamá y a papá.

Deje a mi gatita en el suelo y juntas salimos de mi habitación temporal yendo hasta la de mis padres. Abrí con cuidado la puerta viendo la habitación silenciosa con mis padres dormidos con mucha tranquilidad en su cama, eso no durara mucho.

Corrí hasta su cama dando un salto al estar cerca, aterrizando justo encima de mis padres que se despertaron asustados hasta que fijaron su mirada en mí y yo solo pude sonreír inocentemente, pero ellos me miraron con cierto enojo por interrumpir su sueño. Luccichio se subió también a la cama y araño levemente la cara de papa que se había vuelto a arropar para seguir durmiendo mientras que mamá se levantó dando los buenos días algo somnolienta, yo respondí con una sonrisa y luego me retire directo a la cocina para ahorrarle algo de trabajo y así poder salir más rápido.

Encendí la radio donde se empezó a escuchar una música muy pegajosa que no pude evitar empezar a cantar en voz alta mientras colocaba el pan dentro de la tostadora y bailaba por toda la cocina. A los minutos entro mi madre y comenzó a preparar el resto del desayuno, sin importarle que yo cantara y bailara por la cocina como si esta fuera un escenario y yo una cantante famosa, incluso me acompañaba en los coros.

Después de desayunar y tomar lo que necesitaríamos, empuje del departamento a mis padres para salir de una vez pero no habíamos llegado a la esquina cuando tuvimos que devolvernos porque a mi padre se le había olvidado el mapa que nos dio la Sra. McGonagall. Sin nada que nos detuviera comenzamos a caminar por la calles de Londres, siguiendo las indicaciones que nos daba le mapa hasta llegar a una calle algo concurrida llena de tiendas.

No pude evitar preguntarme si de verdad habría en medio de todo Londres, una pequeña ciudad mágica porque viéndolo con lógica ¿Cómo es que hay una ciudad en medio de otra ciudad? ¿Y no se veía en toda la ciudad…nugget… muggle? ¿Así se decía? Es muy extraño e increíble a la vez… es extracreible. Pero ya he visto y hecho cosas que son extracreibles, no entiendo porque me revuelvo el cerebro por eso.

Llegamos a una calle transitada por muchas personas, tantas que tuve que pegarme a Regina para evitar que me llevaran. Pasamos delante de muchas tiendas llenas de artículos hasta detenernos en frente de un bar pequeño de aspecto mugriento, arriba de la entrada se podía leer en las letras gastadas del anuncio "El Cardero Chorreante". Encarne una ceja al ver le lugar y luego a padre que sostenía el mapa observando la calle y luego el bar para asegurarse que fuera el lugar correcto. Por un momento desee que no lo fuera, ese lugar necesitaba urgente un renovación.

\- Pues, es aquí –dijo al fin padre suspirando. Honestamente me esperaba de todo menos un lugar así.

\- Qué lugar tan… peculiar –opine sin saber que decir realmente.

\- Dicen que las mejores cosas están en el interior y no en el exterior, hija –dijo Regina sonriendo.

\- Espero que así sea, porque si no vendré otro día con un tarro de pintura con brillos y mejorare este lugar –dije medio en broma medio enserio, este lugar de verdad necesita renovación.

\- Me avisas tal vez, pueda colocar un par de mis pinturas aquí –

\- Ojala y la pared donde estén no se caigan –dijo Cavaliere y podía jurar que estaba sonriendo por dentro mientras mamá lo miraba molesta.

\- Vamos, que parecemos jarrones aquí parados –bromee tomándoles de la mano para jalarlos al interior del lugar.

Entramos y tuve que entrecerrar los ojos para poder ver más allá de dos metros, el lugar era oscuro y sentí las manos de mis padres apretando levemente las mias. Nos adentramos y pude notar a un grupo de señoras en una esquina hablando en susurros y a muchas otras esparcidas por el resto de las mesas. Cavaliere me soltó la mano para ir a la barra, donde un hombre calvo y algo viejo charlaba con un hombre que llevaba un sombrero puntiagudo morado, papá carraspeo llamando la atención de ambos hombres que dejaron su conversación y el señor calvo apoyo las manos en la barra con una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Buenos días, ¿Se les ofrece algo? –pregunto viéndonos, en especial a mí. Tal vez sea por el hecho de que estaba fuera de lugar pareciendo un fuego artificial con mi ropa llamativa en ese lugar en penumbras.

\- Si, ¿Por dónde se llega al Callejón Diagon? –pregunto papá.

El hombre nos miró analíticamente unos segundos más antes de sonreír de forma compresiva.

\- ¿Muggles, no es así?–pregunto pero parecía más una afirmación.

\- Así es –respondió papa algo incómodo por el término.

\- Siempre es común verlos en esta temporada por aquí –comento el señor que hablaba antes con el que supuse era el cantinero.

\- Los padres muggles siempre preguntan si este es el lugar correcto, de por si hace un rato una pareja de padres muggles junto a una niña paso preguntando lo mismo –continuo el cantinero.

\- No los culpo en realidad –susurre para mi viendo alrededor todo lo que mi vista alcanzaba.

\- En fin, supongo que eres la pequeña afortunada –dijo el cantinero dirigiéndose a mí. Asentí con una pequeña sonrisa y el cantinero me la devolvió- Pues espero que tengas mucha suerte pequeña.

\- Gracias –mi sonrisa se amplió.

\- Al fondo hay un pequeño patio por ahí se ingresa al callejón. Si saben cómo hacerlo ¿verdad?

\- Si, no se preocupe. Muchas gracias por la ayuda –hablo mamá por primera vez desde que entramos.

El cantinero asintió levemente en respuesta y volvió a su trabajo cuando un cliente llego a la barra. Fuimos hasta el pequeño patio que terminaba en un muro de ladrillo rojizo, solté la mano de mamá mientras hablaba con papá sobre la contraseña, al parecer no solo habíamos olvidado el mapa antes sino también el papel donde estaba anotada la contraseña.

\- No puedo creer que no esté aquí –se quejó mamá rebuscando en su bolso- Estoy segura que la metí antes de salir.

\- Tranquila, puedo volver al departamento a buscarla y vuelvo –aconsejo papá- Danielle te quedaras aquí con Regina…

Pero yo ya había dejado de escuchar deslizando mi mano por la superficie irregular del gastado ladrillo.

\- Tres arriba… dos horizontal –dije colocando la mano en un ladrillo. Con la punta de mi dedo índice lo toque tres veces.

El ladrillo que toque se agito como maraca hundiéndose en la pared dejando un agujero que poco a poco se hacía más grande. Me voltee hacia mis padres que miraban impresionados el agujero hasta que posaron sus miradas en mí y yo solo atine a sonreír emocionada. Repasar tantas veces las instrucciones de la Sra. McGonagall durante estos meses me ayudaron.

Volví mi vista al pasaje que llevaba justo a una calle adoquinada que se extendía como una serpiente hasta perderse de vista, llena de alegría y magia mirase por donde mirases. A ambos lados de la calle había tiendas muy diferentes y llamativas con sus carteles alumbrados por la luz del sol.

\- Hey, ¿te quedaras parada en medio cómo miércoles? –Salí de ensoñación con la voz de mi Regina desde la calle que me miraba sonriente junto a Cavaliere. ¿En qué momento cruzaron?

\- No, no. Ya voy –dije corriendo para ponerme a su par.

¡Ojala tuviera más ojos! Todo era increíble y fantástico, no podía dejar de mover la cabeza en todas direcciones para no perderme nada mientras caminábamos calle arriba. Había una tienda de calderos que los exhibía en la puerta resplandeciendo en dorado con el sol. El ulular de las lechuzas llegaba desde una tienda oscura con muchos pares de ojos brillantes saludando al que pasaban. Raros olores emanaban desde una droguería, destacándose el olor de huevos pasados y repollo podrido dándome nauseas por un momento.

Muchas personas salían y entraban de las tiendas, subiendo y bajando por el callejón que tuve que tener cuidado para no pisarlas o ellos a mí, todas vestidas de colores vibrantes y algunas con sombreros puntiagudos, sí que eran muchas. Supuse que el sitio era concurrido pero no pensé que tanto.

\- Bueno son tus cosas las que compraremos Danielle, ¿Por dónde quieres comenzar? –pregunto Regina deteniéndonos a un lado del callejón.

\- ¿Tienes la lista? –pregunte dudosa.

\- Oh si… espera, aquí esta –mamá me extendió la lista de pergamino que estaba en su bolso. La tome viendo que era lo que necesitaría.

COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA

UNIFORME

Los alumnos de primer año necesitarán:

— Tres túnicas sencillas de trabajo (negras).

— Un sombrero puntiagudo (negro) para uso diario.

— Un par de guantes protectores (piel de dragón o semejante).

— Una capa de invierno (negra, con broches plateados).

(Todas las prendas de los alumnos deben llevar etiquetas con su nombre.)

LIBROS

Todos los alumnos deben tener un ejemplar de los siguientes libros:

— El libro reglamentario de hechizos (clase 1), Miranda Goshawk.

— Una historia de la magia, Bathilda Bagshot.

— Teoría mágica, Adalbert Waffling.

— Guía de transformación para principiantes, Emeric Switch.

— Mil hierbas mágicas y hongos, Phyllida Spore.

— Filtros y pociones mágicas, Arsenius Jigger.

— Animales fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos, Newt Scamander.

— Las Fuerzas Oscuras. Una guía para la autoprotección, Quentin Trimble.

RESTO DEL EQUIPO

1 varita.

1 caldero (peltre, medida 2).

1 juego de redomas de vidrio o cristal.

1 telescopio.

1 balanza de latón.

Los alumnos también pueden traer una lechuza, un gato o un sapo.

SE RECUERDA A LOS PADRES QUE ALOS DE PRIMER AÑO NO SE LES PERMITE TENER ESCOBAS PROPIAS.

\- Mmm podríamos ir por la varita o el uniforme. Aunque quiero ver el telescopio y algunos libros suenan interesantes pero quiero comprarlos entre lo último o…-empecé a hablar observando la lista sin poder decidirme que hacer primero.

\- ¿Qué tal si empezamos por las túnicas? –ofreció papá viendo al frente.

Alce la cabeza viendo el letrero de la tienda que estaba enfrente del otro lado del callejón, "Madame Malkin, túnicas para todas las ocasiones". No estaría mal comenzar por el uniforme.

\- De acuerdo, no suena mal –decidí al final.

\- Bien ya que estas emocionada y tenemos que terminar en un par de horas, tu padre y yo iremos por los libros, que son lo menos interesante para ti –no pude evitar sonrojarme de la vergüenza cuando mama dijo lo último y es que era muy cierto me eran muy aburridos los libros por mas entretenidos que dijeran que eran los libros, por eso quería ir de ultimo por ellos.

\- Ok –dije algo apenada todavía.

\- Te veremos enfrente de la tienda –dijo papá mientras se alejaban por el callejón, después de dejarme dinero para pagar los uniformes.

Entre a la tienda donde una bruja regordeta y sonriente usando un vestido color malva se me acerco. Supongo que debe ser la dueña del local, Madame Malkin; abrí la boca para hablar pero ella se me adelanto.

\- ¿Hogwarts dulzura? –asentí sonriendo y la mujer casi me arrastro al fondo de la tienda donde también había otra niña sobre un escabel con una túnica puesta, siendo ajustada por otra bruja que ponía alfileres en la tela negra.

Madame Malkin me ayudo a subir en otro escabel y me paso una larga túnica negra por el cuello, empezando a ajustarla con alfileres. Gire mi cabeza viendo mejor a la niña en el otro escabel, tenía el cabello castaño y rizado, con los ojos del mismo color y su cabello me recordó a la melena de un león por lo enmarañado que estaba. Me reí ante ese pensamiento y la niña se giró a verme extrañada al notar que me reía con nada.

\- Hola, ¿iras a Hogwarts? –dije sonriéndole.

\- Si –respondió la niña- ¿Y tu también?

\- Sip, por cierto soy Danielle Dell'Agnello, para servirte –bromee haciendo una reverencia en su dirección, ganándome un regaño de Madame Malkin por moverme- ¿Cómo te llamas?

\- Hermione Granger ¿Eres extranjera? –pregunto curiosa.

\- Ah sí, en parte –desvié la mirada algo incomoda- Espero que no te moleste mi acento –dije volviendo a verla.

\- No, no me molesta. Por el supuse que eras extranjera, ¿De dónde eres?

\- Italia –respondí feliz porque al fin a alguien en mucho tiempo no le parece raro mi acento cuando hablo o gracioso, por lo menos fuera de mi país- O bueno soy mitad italiana ya que papá es de allá y mamá es de aquí, aunque hasta hace unos años estuve aquí en Reino Unido pero luego me fui y ahora volví. Pero nací aquí, lo que me hace inglesa a pesar de que pase mucho tiempo en Italia y creo que eso me haría una itaglesa. –finalice viendo la cara ladeada de Hermione.

\- ¿Itaglesa? –repitio confundida.

\- Si, ya sabes una mezcla de italiana e inglesa: itaglesa –sonreí ante mi ocurrencia.

\- Se te ocurren las cosas más raras que he oído–opino riendo levemente, hay note que ella tenía los dientes de adelante bastante largos, como un castor, pero esta vez no me reí por ese pensamiento- Bueno yo nací aquí y soy la primera bruja en mi familia. Fue una gran sorpresa cuando me entere y mis padres pensaron que era una broma. Tuvo que venir un empleado del ministerio y explicarnos todo cuando recibí mi carta, aunque yo ya suponía que no era como los otros niños desde hace un tiempo y hasta ese momento no sabía porque –siguió hablando Hermione y en vez de aburrirme con su parloteo, me pareció interesante. Ella es igual a mí.

\- Que coincidencia, ¡yo también soy la primera bruja en mi familia! –dije sonriendo y Hermione después de verme sorprendida también sonrió- Si quieres podemos ser amigas en Hogwarts, somos bastante similares y seremos las mejores brujas que hayan visto a pesar de ser hijas de muggles .

\- Gracias, es muy lindo de tu parte Danielle –Hermione es muy agradable, me recuerda mucho a alguien que no veo desde hace mucho- Y esa es una de mis metas, me han dicho menosprecian a los nacidos de muggles.

\- Pues que tontas son esas personas, si queremos nosotras podríamos incluso superarlos.

\- Puede ser y tienes razón son muy tontas esas personas por ver el estatus de sangre y no las habilidades y valo…

\- Ya está listo lo tuyo nena –corto la bruja que atendía a Hermione.

-Ouh –solo pude decir un poco triste viendo como Hermione se bajaba del escabel.

\- Bueno, supongo que nos veremos en Hogwarts –dijo Hermione viéndome.

\- Así parece –respondí algo triste esa niña de verdad me caía bien.

\- Adiós Danielle, fue un gusto conocerte –dijo sonriendo mientras agitaba su mano a modo de despedida alejándose.

\- Adiós leonessa ¡también fue un gusto! –grite para que me escuchara en la parte de enfrente de la tienda.

\- ¡¿Qué significa leonessa?!

\- ¡Leona!

Escuche la risa de Hermione antes de que la puerta del local se cerrara y sonreí nuevamente, tenía una nueva amiga y bastante agradable e interesante, aunque note un pequeño deje mandón en su forma de hablar. Al poco tiempo de que se fuera Hermione, Madame Malkin termino con mis túnicas y me las entrego con una sonrisa, le pague con lo que me dieron mis padres y salí de la tienda al callejón viendo a ambos lados. Me quede en frente de la tienda por unos minutos hasta que llegaron mis padres con los libros y juntos nos dispusimos a seguir comprando el resto de las cosas de la lista.

Fuimos a la droguería que olía horrible pero con las cosas que había dentro compensaba el hedor. Botes con raras hierbas y barriles llenos de sustancias viscosas ocupaban el piso mientras que en las paredes y el techo había raíces, colmillos, garras, plumas y polvos brillantes colgando. Regina le preguntaba al encargado por los ingredientes básicos para pociones, al tiempo Cavaliere y yo veíamos unos ojos dentro de un frasco y colmillos que eran incluso más grandes que la mano de papá. El encargado me regaño cuando empecé a jugar con los colmillos y las garras, y cuando dejo de verme seguí jugando ganándome otro regaño y una amenaza de sacarnos de la tienda, a lo que mis padres se molestaron y yo solo pude sonreír con mi carita de ángel apenada.

Compramos un telescopio de madera plegable, la balanza y el caldero. En la tienda de las redomas de vidrio me quede afuera junto a mamá para evitar romper alguna cosa y es que a veces con cosas frágiles puedo tener el cuidado y la gracia de un elefante bailando ballet.

Luego de una caminata nos sentamos en un banco a descansar un momento con las cosas que compramos alrededor. Hicimos un reconteo de lo que teníamos hasta ahora, dándonos cuenta que solo me faltaba la varita. Sonreí emocionada, esta era una de las cosas que quería comprar desde el principio pero con lo demás se me olvido por completo.

\- ¿Podemos ir por la varita ahora? –pregunte ansiosa.

\- Claro, es lo último que falta y tenemos tiempo suficiente –dijo papá viendo el reloj en su muñeca.

\- ¡Genial! –me levante de un salto de la banca dispuesta a irme pero me detuve extrañada al ver que mis padres no se levantaban- ¿Qué esperan? ¡Vamos!

\- Danielle, hija ¿Por qué no vas tu por ella? –dijo mamá sonriendo levemente.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿No quieren acompañarme? –pregunte extrañada.

\- No es eso –negó papa rápidamente- Es que tu madre y yo queremos descansar un rato para ahorrar energías, y cuando lleguemos al departamento seguir desempacando.

\- Aahh –dije asintiendo. Todavía quedaban muchas cosas para desempacar y aparte todavía había que acondicionar el sótano que madre utilizara como taller de pintura.

\- Aquí tienes el mapa –Cavaliere me extendió el pergamino donde estaba el mapa del callejón con el que nos hemos estado guiando todo el tiempo.

\- Te estaremos esperando aquí –dijo Regina y yo asentí antes de darles un beso a cada uno en la mejilla y adentrarme nuevamente entre las personas que se desplazaban por el callejón.

Camine entre las personas hasta llegar a una tienda pequeña con un aspecto lamentable, lucia mal cuidada y por un momento pensé que estaba abandonada. En el escaparate se exhibía un cojín purpura lleno de polvo que casi no se le notaba el color, en el descansaba una varita. Y sobre la puerta en letras doradas gastadas decía: "Ollivander: fabricantes de excelentes varitas desde el 382 a.C."; eso sí que era mucho tiempo fabricando varitas.

Al entrar una campanilla resonó en el lugar, estaba vacío salvo por una silla alta. Mi vista se paseó por el lugar donde miles de estrechas cajas con polvo descansaban apiladas en los estantes que llegaban hasta el techo. Me empezaba a sentir rara en el lugar, el silencio sepulcral que había me incomodaba y parecía que el lugar fue hecho para evitar ruidos del exterior porque todo el barullo del callejón no se oía ahí dentro.

\- Buenos días –

Pegue un salto en el lugar junto a un grito de sorpresa al escuchar la voz. Delante de mí había un hombre algo viejo con un aspecto tétrico, que no cuadraba con la sonrisa amable que tenía y los ojos grandes, tan pálidos como la neblina resaltaban entre lo oscuro del lugar.

\- H-Hola –salude algo torpe por el susto.

\- Vaya, vaya –exclamo el que supuse era el señor Ollivander- Por un momento pensé que tardarías más pero por fin estas aquí, estuve esperándote pequeña.

El señor Ollivander hablaba como si me conociera de hace mucho, cuando yo nunca lo había visto. Por inercia vi por sobre mi hombro para asegurarme que no había nadie más detrás de mí que conociera al hombre, pero no había nadie y eso en cierta forma me asusto.

\- Muy bien, pequeña, ¿Con que mano sujetas tu varita? –pregunto el señor Ollivander sacando una cinta métrica con marcas plateadas.

\- Pues, soy diestra –respondí mientras el señor Ollivander se me acercaba y en sus ojos pálidos pude ver por un momento mi reflejo.

\- Extiende tu brazo, así –me empezó a medir del hombro al dedo, después de la muñeca al codo, de la rodilla a la axila y hasta alrededor de mi cabeza. Mientras media hablo- Cada varita Ollivander tiene un núcleo central de una poderosa sustancia mágica. Utilizamos pelos de unicornio, plumas de cola de fénix y nervios de corazón de dragón. No hay dos varitas Ollivander iguales, como no hay dos unicornios, dragones o aves fénix iguales. Y, por supuesto, nunca obtendrás tan buenos resultados con la varita de otro mago.

Por un momento dude. Si eso era cierto, probablemente ninguna varita querría escogerme.

Siguiendo con la mirada al señor Ollivander note que la cinta métrica seguía midiendo por sí sola, por todas partes, hasta entre los orificios de mi nariz causándome comezón.

\- Pero sobre todo las varitas escogen a los magos y brujas que desean que la empuñen, pequeña –el señor Ollivander se paseaba entre los estantes sacando cajas- También se pueden escoger pero entonces no sería tan efectiva y la varita podría ser algo rebelde a la hora de hacer hechizos.

\- Vaya, no pensé que lo de las varitas fuera tan sofisticado –comente mientras la cinta métrica se enrollaba por si sola en el suelo. El ánimo tan rápido como bajo volvió a subir al saber que había altas probabilidades de tener una genial y apta para mí, y sino también puedo escoger.

\- Oh, pues claro que lo es –dijo el señor Ollivander sonriendo- El negocio de hacer varitas es como un arte muy espectacular –la pasión se podía palpar en cada palabra que decía, este hombre de verdad adora su trabajo.

\- Me gusta el arte –dije sonriendo. Me sentía un poco más cómoda que antes con el señor Ollivander es bastante agradable aunque algo misterioso.

\- Que bueno, eso le ayudara un poco a darle algo de color a las otras –dijo el señor Ollivander amistosamente. Ladee la cabeza extrañada, ¿Cuáles otras está hablando?- A ver esta. Madera de sauce y nervios de corazón de dragón. 28 centímetros, inflexible. Muy poderosa. Tómala y agítala.

Tome la varita en mis dedos y la examine por un momento, con toda confianza agite la varita y el candelabro que colgaba en el techo exploto, dejando caer una lluvia de cristales por el lugar. Sin pensarlo la coloque con pánico en el mostrador, por suerte ningún cristal me daño.

\- No, esa no es la adecuada –el señor Ollivander negó y saco su propia varita que agito apuntando a lo que quedo del candelabro que se reparó en un santiamén.

Se volvió a sumergir entre los estantes, regresando al poco tiempo con otro par de cajas. Me tendió otra varita y algo temerosa la agite, por un momento nada paso pero luego la silla alta que estaba al lado de la puerta empezó a arder en llamas. La volví a dejar en el mostrador mientras el señor Ollivander apagaba las llamas de la silla.

-Bien, prueba esta. Caoba y pluma de fénix, 19 centímetros, flexible

Bueno, dicen que la tercera es la vencida. Antes de poder siquiera poder levantar el brazo el señor Ollivander me la quito.

-No, esta no. Cornejo y pelo de unicornio, 23 centímetros y medio, medianamente flexible. Adelante inténtalo.

Agite algo temerosa la varita y cerré los ojos esperando algún desastre, apreté los ojos al escuchar una pequeña explosión pero no olía a quemado ni parecía que nada se hubiera roto, temerosa abrí los ojos y me sorprendí al ver que de la punta de la varita salían pequeñas bolitas de humo que se desvanecían al poco tiempo.

\- Mmm, cerca pero todavía no es la correcta.

No sabía que era lo que buscaba el señor Ollivander, ni tampoco que buscaban las varitas en mí. Seguimos probando varita tras varita, las que ya había probado reposaban en una silla y al contrario a lo que pensaba, el señor Ollivander se alegraba con cada intento fallido en vez de irritarse. Ya estábamos cerca de la décima varita y nada, empezaba a creer que todavía no se había creado la varita para mí o que tal vez mi magia no era lo suficientemente poderosa para poder tener una.

\- Cliente difícil, ¿eh? No te angusties encontraremos a tu pareja ideal, de seguro a las otras también les costara un poco encontrar la suya. Aunque una de ellas no busco su varita sino que renovó el núcleo de la varita que ya tenía. Que mal que no buscara, hubiera tenido una muy poderosa y más apta para ella, creo que de castaña y núcleo de pelo de unicornio le hubiera quedado anillo al dedo, de eso estoy seguro. Mucho mejor que el núcleo de pluma de fénix, espero que no tenga problemas para manejarlo -el señor Ollivander seguía hablando de esas otras como si yo las conociera pero la verdad es que dudaba mucho que así fuera, de seguro se trataban de los clientes anteriores a mí.

\- Bien, prueba esta. Tengo un presentimiento de que esta es –me sonrió confiable tendiéndome la varita y dudosa la tome.

Sentí un calor indescriptible en la punta de mis dedos que se repartió por el resto de mi cuerpo causándome una agradable sensación de calor y alegría. Mire al señor Ollivander y el mi observaba expectante con una pequeña sonrisa. Al asegurarme que no me la quitaría, levante el brazo por sobre mi cabeza y la baje en un rápido movimiento, una ráfaga de chispas blancas y doradas salieron de la punta de la varita, titilando por el aire mientras se dispersaban por todo el local. Oí al señor Ollivander felicitarme y aplaudirme pero no lo estaba escuchando, admiraba con la boca abierta las chispas que titilaban como estrellas por el local y reí alegre por lo que había hecho. Sin pensarlo volví a agitar la varita y más chispas salieron atravesando la puerta y el escaparate del lugar, perdiéndose de mi vista ¡Desearía que mis padres hubieran venido para ver esto!

\- Perfecto pequeña, tu varita te ha elegido –sonrió alegre el señor Ollivander.

\- Es bonita –dije contemplándola y vaya que lo era. La varita era de un color pálido parecido casi al mármol o blanco, la empuñadura estaba en espiral y en ella había puntos que parecían estrellas y algunas líneas onduladas alrededor de ellas.

\- Sí que lo es, madera de manzano, núcleo de pelo de unicornio, 21 centímetros y medio, flexible.

Tomo la varita para volver a meterla en su cajita y envolverla en papel de embalar.

\- ¿Sabes? Hay quienes dicen que los portadores de una varita de madera de manzano, son personas que tendrán una larga vida y serán queridos –comento el señor Ollivander entregándome la cajita.

\- ¿En serio? –pregunte emocionada.

\- Si, además de que tienden a tener cierto encanto personal. Por un momento pensé que la de cornejo seria la indicada, son varitas muy juguetonas que tienden a buscar portadores que les harán pasar un buen rato y hacer cosas emocionantes. Debe ser por eso que no reacciono de forma tan desastrosa contigo –sonrió divertido.

Esa varita si sabía lo que estaba buscando, aunque parece que me falto algo que no me escogió, lo mejor es que si tenía lo que estaba buscando la de manzano. Le pague los 7 galeones al señor Ollivander, con una sonrisa emocionada salí del local, mire hacia arriba y me sorprendí de grandemente. Las chispas que había hecho antes estaban volando sobre las cabezas de todos y algunas hasta se habían pegado a varios carteles dándoles un brillo sin igual, parecían estrellas diurnas. Camine sin dejar de verlas a pesar de que se estaban empezando a desvanecer, tal vez tenía más magia de la que creía, yo había hecho eso… ¡Y sin saber absolutamente nada sobre la magia!

Por no estar pendiente del camino, tropecé con un adoquín que sobre salía cayendo encima de algo suave y duro al mismo tiempo, no fue nada cómodo el aterrizaje. Abrí los ojos alarmada al notar que era una persona, debajo de mí había una niña que parecía tener la misma edad que yo, tenía el pelo de un color parecido al cobre de algunos calderos que vi en la tienda aunque algo oscuro, había muchas pequitas marrones en su nariz que resaltaban de su pálida piel y los ojos verdes como los limones.

\- ¡Perdonaci! {¡Perdona!}, no me fije por donde iba –me levante de encima de ella para tenderle una mano.

\- No te preocupes, también fue mi culpa –dijo aceptando algo dudosa mi mano.

\- De verdad lo lamento, no era mi intención usarte de colchón de aterrizaje –dije apenada ayudando a recoger la bolsa que supuse era de ella.

\- Tranquila, no veía el camino –respondió tomando la bolsa con una mano mientras que con la otra se sacudía el vestido que traía, era bonito y además tenía una pinta innegable de ser costoso.

\- Bueno, ve que estas bien y lamento haber caído sobre ti otra vez –dije sonriendo avergonzada.

\- ¿Tiendes a disculparte mucho con las personas?

\- Solo si les caigo encima –respondí riendo.

Ella también rio suavemente, parecía ser algo tímida y con una última disculpa de mi parte, cada una siguió con su camino. De seguro era bruja al igual que yo porque su bolsa contenía materiales que vi en la droguería, a lo mejor y la encuentro de camino a Hogwarts o terminamos teniendo clases juntas, me parecía alguien que valía la pena conocer un poco. No lucia como las típicas niñas ricas y mimadas que usaban ropa costosa, supongo que su actitud me atrajo de cierta forma a parte de sus ojos, esos tenían pinta de estar en su propio mundo y destilar tanta bondad que me pareció increíble por un momento.

Llegue junto a mis padres que me recibieron junto a un helado de caramelo y chocolate, justo lo necesario para finalizar la aventura de ese día. No podía esperar a que las cosas se pusieran mejor cuando aprendiera a usa correctamente mi magia, algunas estrellitas seguían flotando y una hasta se me paro en la punta de la nariz.

Ahora solo había que ser paciente, faltaba un mes todavía para ir a Hogwarts definitivamente. Espero que ellas también estén allá, desde hace años que nos la veo, más concretamente desde que me mude a Italia. De seguro no han cambiado nada, no pude evitar pensar que estar en Hogwarts será más emocionante de lo que espero y con ellas a mi lado será mejor, solo hay que esperar.


	2. ArI-Cap2 Lobos de colores

**Hola lectores :D**

 **De regreso con el segundo cap de esta historia, disfrútenlo tanto como yo y cualquier error que vean avisen. Y antes de dejarlos leer, le quiero dar las gracias a** _luzprincesa_ **y a** _Ryogana_ **por darle Follows a esta historia XD. No pense que conseguiría alguno tan pronto, pero en fin muchas gracias y gozen este capitulo :)**

 **Disclamer: La saga Harry Potter pertenece a la grandiosa J.K Rowling que nos regalo una historia trascendental, yo escribo este fic sin fines de lucro; diversión para Fans escrito por una Fan XD. Y si fuera mio cambiaría con urgencia muchas cosas, por ejemplo muchas muertes que nos rompieron el corazón /3 T-T**

Arco I: Fuego Viviente

 **Solo creo en el fuego. Vida y fuego. Estando yo misma en llamas enciendo a otros. Jamás muerte. Fuego y vida.**

 _Anais Nin_

.

.

Capítulo 2: Lobos de colores

Siempre me pregunte porque el cielo era azul y a pesar de todo nunca he logrado saberlo, pregunto y todos siempre me dan respuestas tontas o que no entiendo pero es que de verdad ¿cuesta mucho decir de forma fácil y sencilla por que el cielo es azul? Al parecer si, y a pesar de ser mágica todavía no encuentro una buena respuesta. Si es una pregunta tonta lo del cielo lo admito, pero que puedo decir, ya no tengo 3 años y aun así la pregunta me carcome.

Y ahora mi cabello se tornó azul irónico ¿no?

Bueno basta de preguntas tontas, mejor disfruto de la paz que da el mediodía con la mejor vista que me puede dar una de las ramas del árbol en la que estoy sentada. El campo que hay detrás de mi casa es simplemente hermoso y con el sol de mediodía dándole directamente junto al viento soplando en una escena digna de pintarse, es como si fuera mágico.

Y hablando de magia puedo sentirla alrededor de mí, creo que es una buena ventaja de ser maga. De por si yo puedo hacer magia y no necesito de algún medio para poder hacerlo, solo un poco de imaginación y voluntad para hacer que un muggle se quede con la boca abierta. Pues bien es una ventaja de ser metamorfomaga, puedo hacer que mi apariencia cambie a mi gusto y siempre me ha encantado, sirve muy bien a la hora de hacer mi cosa favorita en el mundo: Bromas… Además de comer chocolate.

Suspiro, estamos ya a 25 de Agosto y dentro de una semana empezare a estudiar magia en el gran colegio de Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, justo como mis padres y mi hermana que acaba de salir este año y es poco decir que me emociona mucho el hecho de poder estar en un lugar en donde la magia se siente en cada rincón. No es que en mi casa no se sienta pero el tratar de mantener el perfil bajo para mantener a los ojos curiosos de los muggles lejos no lo hace posible con tanta intensidad.

Hasta ahora lo noto, mi cabello se tornó amarillo con las puntas naranjas. Siempre pasa cuando paso demasiado tiempo sumergida en mis pensamientos, la metamorfomagia se encarga de representar lo que este sintiendo en ese momento sufriendo así una bipolaridad coloristica en mi cabello.

\- ¡Cassiopeia! ¡El almuerzo ya está listo cariño!

\- ¡Ya voy mamá! –le respondo a mi madre bajando de un salto de la rama en donde estaba sentada. Alguien normal se hubiera roto un hueso pero yo no soy nada normal.

Entro por la puerta trasera de mi casa de dos pisos procurando que las suelas de mis tenis estén limpias para evitar molestar a mi mamá por la tierra en el piso. A penas cruzo el umbral y el olor de la comida me inunda las fosas nasales haciendo que mi estómago gruña exigiendo alimento, me dirijo a la cocina donde mamá estaba apagando la estufa.

\- Ayúdame a poner la mesa, cariño –pidió mi madre sonriente, asentí y sin más tome los platos de la alacena para ponerlos en la mesa del comedor.

Mi madre Andrómeda tan amable y atenta en su mirar, uno no pensaría que ella alguna vez perteneció a una de las familias sangre pura más importantes y respetadas que existieran en el mundo mágico: La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black, Toujours Pur, Siempre puros, es su lema. Aunque la pulcritud de la clase alta no se iba, talento que mi padre y mi hermana no poseen, y no voy a mentir yo tampoco pero por lo menos hago el intento. Papá dice que me parezco a ella, aunque es un poco difícil confirmarlo por mi condición, tal vez lo dijo por la vez en que mis cabello se volvió castaño como el de ella.

Se escuchó un golpe sordo junto a un quejido fuera del comedor, deje los platos y cubiertos en la mesa y al asomarme no me impresione al ver a mi hermana mayor en el suelo con su cabello rosa chicle revuelto mientras se sobaba la frente que estaba un poco roja, de seguro hay recibió el impacto.

\- ¿En serio te volviste a caer? Con que fue esta vez, ¿Una hormiga? –bromee mientras le extendía una mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

\- Jajaja que graciosa, reina colores –dijo Nymra (como suelo decirle) aceptando mi mano y su cabello volviéndose verde.

\- Verdad que lo soy, mi sentido de humor es intachable –dije echando mi cabello que ahora era negro, sobre mi hombro de manera diva como las actrices famosas que veía por la televisión.

\- Uy si deberían darte el premio a la comedia este año –dijo mi hermana cruzándose de brazos- También el de la persona con el mayor ego del mundo, Cassiopeia –agrego para luego carcajearse al ver mi expresión molesta junto con mi cabello rojo.

Nymphadora, Dora o Tonks es tan divertida, alegre y torpe como ninguna, si la sumergieran en un mar de personas probablemente la encontraría en menos de lo que puedo decir Quidditch y como no hacerlo si el cabello rosa chicle grita MIRENME en todo su estilo punk, ese que dice "Hey, soy hija de un nacido de muggles y me importa un rábano lo que piensen montón de sangres puras", al menos así me dijo ella que pensaba cuando algún sangre pura se le quedaba viendo en Hogwarts. Ella nunca logro entender esa parte de la familia que nos hubiera correspondido si hubiéramos nacido en cunas de oro y diamante como todos los miembros de las familias de Los Sagrados 29. Eso sí, ¡NUNCA le llames por su nombre completo!

\- Y a ti el de la persona más torpe del mundo, pero eso sería quedarse corto –contrataque con una sonrisa altanera haciendo que Nymra me mirara molesta- Y es Cass y lo sabes –dije molesta dando un saltito para pegarle en la cabeza.

\- Si si, lo sé. Lo que no entiendo es porque no te gusta tu nombre –comento sobándose donde le había golpeado.

\- No creo que seas la más adecuada para opinar en este tema –respondí cruzándome de brazos con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

\- Tienes mucha razón en eso. Somos un caso especial –

\- Demasiado. ¿Crees que sea de familia o de metamorfomagos nada más?

\- Probablemente un poco de ambos –respondió sonriendo divertida y no pude evitar regresarle el gesto.

\- ¡Cassiopeia, la mesa! –escuche que mi mamá grito.

\- Ups, ya voy –corrí hacia la mesa para poder colocarla ganándome una pequeña reprimenda de mi madre por haberme tardado.

\- Ummm huele delicioso, Dromeda –alago mi papá sonriendo entrando al comedor con la mesa ya puesta.

-nada más que lo mejor para mi familia –dijo mi madre sonriente para recibir un beso en los labios de parte de mi papá.

Me di la vuelta y tome mi estómago poniendo una expresión como si fuera a vomitar al tiempo que tornaba levemente la piel de mi cara verde dándome un aspecto enfermo. Escuche las risas de mi hermana a mi lado y la imite volviendo a poner esa expresión de querer vomitar.

No tenía nada en contra del amor, para nada pero a veces las muestras de amor de mis padres me parecían simplemente melosas, como si la historia de ellos no tuviera suficiente miel. Es decir, que clase de historia no sería melosa y emocionante si tu madre en contra de su familia decidió dejar su vida llena de lujos, joyas y tratos de princesa para estar con la persona que ama y la haría feliz. Si muy bonito y con mucha miel.

\- ¿Qué esperan? Siéntense o se enfriara –dijo mi madre y todos nos sentamos en la mesa, volviendo mi apariencia a la normalidad.

Degustamos tranquilamente el filete de carne con verduras que hizo mamá, hablando de cosas triviales, compitiendo con Nymra para ver quien hacia la transformación más increíble en nuestras caras, hasta que mamá nos regañó y riéndome un poco de los chistes de papá. Mi padre Ted es de rostro amable y bonachón mayormente adornado con una sonrisa divertida, no recuerdo un momento en donde el no allá sonreído para hacerme sentir bien y los dulces que venían después le daban el premio numero 1 al mejor padre que podre tener y más cuando tengo al mejor cómplice en la misión "Robar las galletas del jarrón mientras mamá no ve"

Al terminar de comer cada quien lavo sus platos y sin perder tiempo subí las escaleras hasta mi alcoba donde me cepille los dientes para cambiarme la blusa simple y los shorts que usaba por una camiseta negra que tenía un corazón rojo en el pecho que perteneció alguna vez a mi hermana, unos jeans azules y los tenis por unas botas marrones con hebilla. Me mire al espejo y ate mi cabello lacio en una coleta alta que llegaba a media espalda dejando los mechones cortos detrás de mi oreja, torne mi cabello negro como solía tenerlo la mayoría del tiempo y me asegure de que mis ojos tuvieran siempre esa tonalidad ámbar brillante como la miel que tanto me encantaba. Sonreí a mi reflejo, esta era yo.

Tome algo de dinero de mi alcancía junto a mi mochila marrón algo desgatada y mi chaqueta negra por si acaso y baje de a dos los peldaños de las escaleras, busque por la planta baja a mi madre extrañándome un poco al no ver ni a mi padre, ni a mi hermana, al final la encontré sentada en el sillón de la sala escribiendo en una libreta concentrada. Al notar mi presencia dejo a un lado su libreta fijando su atención en mí.

\- Tu padre fue al Ministerio por si lo estás buscando y Nymphadora acaba de salir al pueblo –me informo sabiendo que el silencio que había en la casa era raro.

\- Bien, mamá ¿Puedo ir al pueblo, por favor? –pedí amablemente tal como ella me lo enseño. Pareció debatirlo un poco porque su respuesta tardo.

\- Está bien, pero recuerda mantener tus emociones controladas, cariño –advirtió con cautela.

\- No te preocupes mamá lo hare –respondí sonriendo levemente, me acerque para abrazarla y en respuesta ella beso con cariño mi mejilla- Gracias –me separe y abrí la puerta lista para salir.

\- Recuerda estar antes de las 4 –oí a mi madre avisarme.

\- Ok.

Corrí dejando atrás mi casa, tenía que apurar el paso si quería llegar a tiempo y como vivíamos a las afueras del pueblo de Farnham del condado de Surrey había que correr para llegar al pueblo por lo menos en 15 minutos, caminando se me iría el doble del tiempo y aunque podría llegar más rápido con mi bicicleta prefería ir a pie. Llegue al pueblo, entre por unas cuantas calles sondeando a los habitantes del pueblo que se asustaban un poco al verme pasar como un rayo junto a ellos, me divertían sus caras pero aun así tomaba un momento para disculparme.

Ya estando cerca aminore el paso empezando a trotar hasta que llegue a un pequeño local cerca del centro del pueblo, me acerque al escaparate y sonreí alegre al ver que en el expositor estaba lo que buscaba. Entre haciendo sonar la campanita que estaba sobre la puerta y en una de las estanterías estaba el último volumen que salió del comic de Spider-man que estuve esperando todo el mes, lo tome apreciándolo como si fuera un tesoro en mis manos. Me dirigí al mostrador donde atendía un adolescente muy simpático llamado Johan, de cabellos y ojos negros, sonrió al verme apoyando sus manos en el mostrador.

\- Pero miren que tenemos aquí. Un pequeño desastre de la naturaleza –dijo divertido alzando una ceja- ¿Que te trae a este pacifico lugar de diversiones, torbellino?

\- Primero, de pacifico no tiene mucho este lugar y segundo, ¿A qué más si no a divertirme? –respondí sacando de mi bolsillo de mi pantalón el dinero para pagar el comic.

\- Espero que tu diversión no incluya destrozar la tienda, porque si lo haces mi jefe me mata –tomo el dinero que le extendía para guardarlo en la casa registradora- Aunque si quieres apaciguar tu sed de diversión, llego un juego nuevo ayer –señalo a un lado de la tienda donde un montón de niños se amontonaban para ver el nuevo juego del arcade.

\- No gracias Johan, prefiero divertirme con otra cosa –agite con orgullo el comic en mis manos.

\- Si así lo quieres, te veré otro día Cass –dijo dándose la vuelta para acomodar unas cajas.

\- ¿Me estas echando? –me hice la dolida poniendo ojos de perrito bajo la lluvia- ¡Pensé que me querías! –cubrí mi rostro con mis manos fingiendo soltar sollozos que se confundían con mi risa.

\- ¡Pues claro que te quiero! –exclamo Johan, abrí un espacio entre mis dedos para verlo sonriendo- Pero mi turno acabara pronto. Aparte, pensé que ya era la hora de tu siesta y que tendrías que irte como la niña buena que eres –se carcajeo abiertamente cuando gruñí enojada. Desgraciado.

\- Muy bien me voy, pero cuando llores por mí presencia no estaré ahí –me di la vuelta para salir del lugar haciéndome la indignada- Nos vemos otro día Johan –le sonreí una última vez por sobre mi hombro.

\- Cuídate Cass Tonks y… mándale saludos a tu hermana de mi parte –dijo el pelinegro antes de que saliera del local. Sabía que él estaba flechado por mi hermana desde hacía tiempo pero era algo tímido para decírselo abiertamente y no creo que pueda intentarlo por algún tiempo ya que Nymra se iría en Septiembre a la Academia de Aurores.

Vi mi reloj de muñeca confirmando que tenía suficiente tiempo para deleitarme con el comic y pasear por ahí antes de ir a casa, perfecto. Camine durante un rato hasta llegar al parque del pueblo y adentrándome llegue hasta uno de los rincones más apartados del parque donde me senté cómodamente bajo la sombra de uno de los arboles dejando a un lado mi mochila no sin antes sacar el comic de esta y un caramelo de frambuesa de los que papá me dejaba a escondidas junto a otros dulces. También saque mi Sony walkman, que Nymra me regalo hace un par de años por mi cumpleaños y con los auriculares ya puestos subí el volumen de Beat It de Michael Jackson para no sufrir disturbios durante mi lectura.

Estaba super inmersa en mi lectura que no note, que alguien estaba frente a mi hasta que sentí como algo me golpeaba en la frente, me quite los auriculares y al subir la mirada me encontré con una de las últimas personas que querría encontrarme hoy.

\- ¡Oh chicas miren un perro que lee! –hablo una de ellas, más específicamente la "líder": Natalia. Era una niña de pelo castaño ondulado y ojos azul oscuro, que iba a la misma escuela que yo y tenía el pasatiempo de molestar a las "inferiores" de la escuela, siempre acompañada de sus fieles perros falderos, Ana una chica de pelo negro liso corto y ojos marrones, y Jessica de pelo rojo y ojos grises. El trio perfecto para el fastidio.

\- Veo que el cerebro le creció lo suficiente para aprender a hacerlo –se rio Jessica.

\- Es una pena que no le crezca más para darse cuenta de que es un fenómeno –acompaño Ana. Ella está en mi lista negra de venganzas, en realidad, todas lo están aunque Natalia la encabeza.

\- Si pero que se le puede hacer no es tan inteligente ni siquiera para hablar –dijo Natalia y todas rieron.

\- Mejor que no lo intente si quiera, po-podia salile faltal

Puse pausa a mi música y guarde el walkman junto al comic en mi mochila, me levante sonriendo socarrona cruzándome de brazos todo bajo la mirada de esas tres arpías.

\- Vaya Ana, no sabía que tenías complejo de tartamuda ahora –empece sin borrar mi sonrisa- Y ustedes dos, he escuchado ardillas decir mejores insultos –al instante las tres fruncieron el ceño y yo solo alargue mi sonrisa.

-Y yo chicas menos mugrosas, Tonks –dijo Natalia escupiendo con repulsión mi apellido- Igual que los cerdos, así como la vez que te hiciste la nariz de uno –la molestia se podía oler emanando de ella.

\- ¿Yo? Pero si yo no puedo hacer tal cosa –fingí indignación- ¿Seguras que no estaban fingiendo ustedes? Pero debo decirte que eso es muy malo, las mentiras hacen que a las niñas bonitas y mimadas les crezcan la nariz como a Pinocho y pierdan lo bonito, aunque no lo hayan sido nunca –estaba mintiendo, pero nunca dije que yo fuera precisamente un ángel.

\- Hare que te arrepientas Tonks –amenazo Jessica dando un paso al frente con el puño en alto.

\- Uy que miedo tengo. Inténtalo pero los gatos no tienen la suficiente fuerza e inteligencia para siquiera rasguñarme –sonreí con prepotencia. Jessica lanzo el golpe pero yo me hice a un lado y su puño impacto contra el árbol haciendo que gritara de dolor sosteniendo su mano medio ensangrentada.

Me gire hacia las dos restantes y estas vieron como lentamente mi rostro se deformaba adoptando la forma de una araña y con el cabello medio suelto cayendo en mi cara le dio un toque más atemorizante junto a las pinzas chasqueando, sabía perfectamente que hacer para que gritaran. Ellas solo se abrazaron mientras retrocedían cuando yo di un paso y Jessica se les unió al ver mi cara, solo pudo gritar del susto.

\- ¡Eres un fenómeno Tonks! -grito asustada Natalia- ¡Tú y tu familia son un montón de fenómenos! -

\- Te pasaste –dije con veneno volviendo mi cara a la normalidad pero con el cabello rojo refulgiendo de ira. Podían meterse conmigo pero si metían a mi familia cruzaban una línea que nunca desearían haber cruzado.

\- Y tú también –dijo alguien a nuestro lado. Voltee y vi a mi hermana con su varita en alto en nuestra dirección, murmuro algo y al ver las odiosas niñas estaban desmayadas sobre el césped una sobre otra haciendo un montículo de cuerpos.

\- Exageraste –dije cuando mi hermana estuvo frente mío.

\- ¿Yo exagere? Tu ibas a matarlas del susto –me regaño con su cabello rojo- ¿En que pensabas al exponerte de esa forma? ¡Alguien pudo haberte visto! –

\- Solo iba a asustarlas para que dejaran de molestarme –dije molesta con el cabello del mismo color que el de mi hermana- Y nadie iba a verme, por eso siempre vengo a esta parte –me di la vuelta para recoger mi mochila.

\- Yo te vi, y tuviste suerte que fuera yo y no algún muggle –

Suspire tratando de calmarme, en parte tenía razón alguien pudo haberme visto y se hubiera armado el terror del día.

\- ¿Cómo me encontraste? –pregunte colgándome la mochila en el hombro.

\- Tomaba el atajo por el parque para ir a casa cuando escuche gritos y decidí venir a ver –explico Nymra viendo analíticamente a las niñas en el suelo, suspiro y volvió a apuntar su varita a ellas conjurando un Obliviate que les dio a las niñas –Listo, ya borre sus memorias. Ahora ayúdame a limpiar tu desastre –tomo a Jessica para apoyarla en el árbol de forma que pareciera que estaba sentada.

Por mi parte tome a Ana de las piernas y la arrastre hasta dejarla sentada a los pies del árbol y luego hice lo mismo con Natalia. Luego de acomodarlas de tal forma que parecía que dormían apoyadas una a la otra, tomamos camino a casa asegurándonos que nadie allá visto nada. Íbamos en un silencio algo incómodo y ninguna parecía tener intenciones de romperlo por mas incomodo que fuera.

\- Perdón –susurre apenada, con la vista en mis pies- Fue algo un poco estúpido lo que hice, pero… de verdad quiero que me dejen en paz, es fastidioso que ni siquiera puedo leer mis comics tranquila porque aparecen esas tres. –

\- Aaahh no te preocupes hermanita. Todo mundo puede sufrir por alguien, lo importante es saber cómo superarlo –dijo pasando un brazo por mis hombros atrayéndome a ella.

\- Wow, ¿Estuviste practicando esa frase acaso? –sonreí sin poder evitarlo- No creí que tu cerebro alcanzara para decir algo inteligente tan rápido –

\- Ja-ja-ja pues no –me dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza sonando enojada pero la sonrisa en su cara decía otra cosa- Aparte recuerda que estás hablando con una de las mejores graduadas de Hogwarts este año, aceptada con honores en La Academia de Aurores –dijo con orgullo.

\- No fuiste Premio Anual así que no te creas la gran cosa… Y después dices que soy yo la que tiene el ego alto –carcajee y mi hermana me acompaño, hasta que sentí como Nymra trato de tapar con sus manos mi cabello.

\- Bájale un poquito a la intensidad de tus emociones, Cassie –susurro mirando a ambos lados precavida. Caí en cuenta que de seguro mi pelo estaba cambiando, me serene respirando profundo y cuando Nymra quito sus manos de mi cabello supe que estaba negro como siempre.

¿Recuerdan que les dije que mi cabello mostraba lo que yo no? Pues bien esa puede mi bendición y también mi condena. Mi cara puede ser tan expresiva como una piedra pero mi cabello (mayormente) mostrara en todo su vigor colorido lo feliz, triste o asustada que este en ese momento. Es algo que todavía debo dominar y sigo tratando con ayuda de Nymra que ya no tiene problema alguno en dejar su cabello de un solo color evitando que cambie… excepto cuando está molesta.

Me sentiré mucho mejor cuando este en Hogwarts y pueda ir con mi cabello del color que quiera por todas partes sin problemas y en las bromas que hare con mi habilidad ¡Que emocionante! Y hablando de bromas, no me iré de aquí sin antes haberle cobrado a alguien unas cuantas, me pregunto qué pasaría si dejo una araña de verdad en la cama de Natalia mientras duerme.

Por un momento me tense recordando algo importante.

\- ¿Le dirás a mama sobre lo que paso en el parque? –pregunte temerosa a mi hermana. Soy valiente no lo negare; preferiría enfrentarme a un Colacuerno Húngaro que a mi mamá cuando está enojada, a pesar de que pueden parecer lo mismo dependiendo de la situación.

\- Mmmm –Nymra lo estaba pensando mucho y eso me exasperaba.

\- ¡Te daré mis postres de aquí hasta que me valla a Hogwarts! ¡Te lo prometo! –ofrecí desesperada porque mi hermana no decía nada. Si dice que si tendré que irme despidiendo de lo que más me gustaba de la cena. Pero valdría la pena si eso me salvaba de un castigo por parte de mamá.

\- Aunque no me los hubieras ofrecido hubiera dicho que si –dijo mi hermana tranquila- Aun así lo prometido en deuda Cassie –sonrió mirándome. Apuesto todos mis cromos coleccionables de las ranas de chocolate a que de seguro pensaba en los gozosa que estaría de aquí hasta que me valla.

\- Gracias –dije dándole un abrazo de oso.

\- No es por nada –dijo devolviéndome el abrazo, después de una pausa siguió- De todas formas mamá terminara enterándose tarde o temprano y lo sabes –

Solo atine a gemir lastimeramente sabiendo que era cierto, no sabía como pero mamá siempre se enteraba de (casi) todas mis travesuras y bromas. A pesar de todo siempre (mayormente) he logrado salir impugne de ellas. Espero que esta vez cuando se entere yo ya este a miles de kilómetros de aquí, en Hogwarts. Si no tendré la mala fortuna de tener que desgnomizar el jardín hasta que cumpla 20.

Apenas puse un pie en casa corrí directo a mi cuarto tirando la mochila sobre la cama, me senté en ella y comencé a quitarme las botas cuanto un ruido en la ventana llamo mi atención. Justo en el alfeizar de la ventana estaba posada una lechuza de plumaje oscuro, abro la ventana para dejarla entrar y ella aterriza en la cama dejando caer la carta que llevaba en el pico.

Una sonrisa surco mi rostro mientras reconocía la letra azul que había en el sobre. La madrina Cissy me escribió, saco el papel de la carta para leer su contenido escrito con una letra cursiva y pulcra.

 _Querida Cassiopeia:_

 _Recibí tu carta hace unos días y lamento haber respondido antes, pero he tenido demasiadas cosas que hacer y poco tiempo. Siempre me alegra saber de ti, no lo dudes nunca._

 _Espero que estés bien, de seguro estás emocionada por ir a Hogwarts y de que te regresen la varita. No sé cómo se te ocurre hacer tal desastre con ella, deberías haber empezado por lo básico como te recomendé para evitar desastres._

 _Dejando ese tema de lado, te deseo lo mejor en tu estadía en Hogwarts. Tu madre y yo fuimos seleccionadas en Slytherin, y déjame decirte que estando en ella mi estadía en Hogwarts hace unos años me fue placentera. No creas que trato de persuadirte para que quedes en esa casa, en cualquier casa que quedes estaré orgullosa de ti, tanto como tu familia._

 _Recuerda poner atención en las clases y evitar los problemas, aunque conociéndote iras en busca de ellos. No dudes de tus habilidades nunca y esfuérzate para siempre llegar tan alto como desees, eres talentosa querida, sé que te convertirás en una de las mejores brujas que allá pisado Hogwarts._

 _Nos veremos en la plataforma 9 y ¾ , no te prometo que sea directamente pero si estaré hay para despedirte._

 _Compórtate como una señorita._

 _Con cariño, Cissy_

La madrina Cissy siempre pidiéndome que me comporte como una señorita, aun sabiendo que gasta tinta para nada.

Nunca he visto a mi madrina en persona, siempre hablamos por correspondencia, me ha hecho saber a través de sus cartas que le importo mucho y que soy casi como una hija para ella. Espero que por fin pueda conocerla en persona en la plataforma, siempre he querido saber si de verdad es como ella se escribe en sus cartas.

Tampoco se la gran cosa sobre ella, solo que vive lejos y está ocupada la mayor parte del tiempo. Aun así me he preguntado muchas veces como es que ni siquiera puede sacar una pequeña porción de su tiempo para poder venir a ver a su querida ahijada. Otra razón para saber cómo es en realidad ella.

El dolor en mi dedo índice me saca de mi ensoñación, la condenada lechuza me acaba de picotear y me miraba impaciente.

\- Ave sanguinaria –gruñí chupándome el dedo sangrante- Vuelve a morderme y te convertiré en un feo plumero –la lechuza no se inmuto siguiendo mirándome con impaciencia y algo de amenaza. Con el cabello esmeralda le dije- Aguarda, enviare una respuesta.

Tome rápidamente pluma y tinta apoyando el pergamino en un libro para poder redactar mi respuesta para mi madrina, por si acaso le di unos dulces a la lechuza para evitar que siguiera teniendo sed de sangre. Fue corta mi carta en donde le hable de lo emocionada que estoy para Hogwarts, el agradecimiento por su apoyo y algo de indignación por creer que no me comporto como una señorita. No me moleste en evitar que manchas carmesíes quedaran en el pergamino, junto a una posdata le pedía a mi madrina nunca volver a mandar tal monstruo volador con alguna carta.

Le di la carta a la lechuza que lucía un poco más feliz después de comer dulces, aun así la condenada ave me volvió a morder antes de irse y más valer que se fue porque si no tendría que mandar otra lechuza con la carta y habría un plumero nuevo para mí mamá.

-O-O-O-O-O-

Todo está oscuro y los sonidos de los grillos acompañan dándole un toque de armonía a la noche con sus astros refulgiendo en todo su esplendor. Estaba acostada en mi cama escuchando el constante tic-tac del reloj, esperando el momento justo. Cuando lo creí conveniente me despoje de mis sabanas para salir de la cama yendo de puntitas hasta la puerta de mi habitación.

Al abrir la puerta esta chirrea levemente, por el pequeño espacio que había observe el pasillo donde estaban las habitaciones de todos antes de salir de la mía dejando entrecerrada la puerta por si acaso y como una sombra me desplacé hasta las escaleras, bajándolas con cuidado de no hacer ningún ruido. Ya en la planta baja con ayuda de mi vista y el tacto me guié hasta llegar al salón donde todo era iluminado levemente por la luz exterior, me dirigí hasta la alfombra roja y la levante dejando el piso de madera expuesto. Con cuidado retire una de las tablas dejando ver una caja algo pequeña y alargada, la tome sonriendo al quitar la tapa y ver su contenido.

Mi varita, de madera de Cedro algo doblada con un diseño de líneas entre cruzadas y espirales que parecen ramas y el centro de fibra de corazón de dragón la termina, dándole una fuerza que siento recorrerme el cuerpo cuando está en mis manos. El día de mi cumpleaños que me la compraron fue uno de los mejores y sin poder esperar me puse a probarla con unos hechizos simples que me salieron de maravilla, aunque mi alegría no duro tanto como esperaba.

Un día mientras practicaba un hechizo avanzado, no sé qué sucedió pero el resultado al final fue media sala destrozada y mamá quitándome la varita prometiéndome devolvérmela cuando fuera a Hogwarts… y eso solo fue hace una semana. ¡No dure nada con ella! Lo bueno es que soy muy astuta y descubrí donde la ocultaba, lo malo es que tengo que esperar a que todos estén dormidos para poder usarla y devolverla antes de quedarme dormida.

Volví a dejar todo como estaba y subí rápidamente a mi habitación que era iluminada por la luz de la luna llena que se filtraba por mi ventana dando sombras misteriosas y un toque original a lo que colgaba en las paredes. Las 4 paredes eran adornadas por dibujos hechos a mano por mí, todos con algo en común: Eran de lobos. Nunca supe cuando empezó esta fascinación pero desde que tengo uso de razón me encantaron estos hermosos animales dibujándolos miles de veces con miles de forma diferentes, gustándome inexplicablemente más la criatura del mundo mágico: Los hombres lobo.

Un ulular junto a un par de ojos dorados me dieron la bienvenida. En una pequeña jaula que reposaba encima de un banquillo alto cerca de la esquina inferior de mi cama estaba mi pequeño búho, Magnus. Me lo regalo papá en mi cumpleaños número 11 y aunque es pequeño, (fácilmente se posa sobre mi hombro llegándome hasta la oreja) los ojos dorados y el plumaje color caramelo fueron suficientes para hacerme quererlo y darle un nombre magnifico. Interne uno de mis dedos entre las rendijas de la jaula para acariciarlo y Magnus ululo en respuesta volviendo a cerrar sus ojos, acurrucándose sobre sí mismo para seguir durmiendo.

Me subí a mi cama y del estante que ahí a un lado de esta tome el libro de "Paseos con los hombres lobo" y me senté cómodamente en mi cama con el libro en mi regazo, conjure un Lumos dejando que la luz de la varita iluminara parte de mi habitación y me dispuse a leer por décimo octava vez el libro. Aunque sentí que algo me faltaba.

Alumbre con la varita un costado de mi cama donde 4 peluches que amo, reposaban en otro estante. Sus pequeños ojillos de plástico negro regresaron el brillo que emitía la varita haciendo ver como si tuvieran vida a un ciervo con grandes astas, un perro tan negro como el carbón, un lobo suave y esponjoso y por ultimo a un pequeño ratón de cola rosada. Más de una vez me pregunte porque eran tan especiales, cada vez que le preguntaba a mamá porque veía tristeza en su mirar cuando me veía jugando con ellos, ella solo me sonreía antes de irse y al rato la encontraba en su habitación llorando mientras veía una foto en donde aparecía un niño y una niña riendo.

Tome al perro negro y al lobo colocándolos en mi regazo junto al libro y al ciervo junto al ratón a mis costados para abrazarlos a todos con ambos brazos, igual que siempre lo he hecho. Ya lista abrí el libro y comencé a leer abrazando como podía a los peluches mientras imaginaba aullidos a la lejanía.

-Hoy es su noche –susurre a la nada viendo a la luna refulgir con su brillo plateado que acompañaba a aquellos que más lo necesitaban.

-O-O-O-O-O-

 **Bien hasta aqui el capitulo, espero que lo hayan disfrutado conociendo a otra de mis protas en esta historia :D**

 **Los reviews, Favs y Follows son siempre recibidos y aunque no reciba ninguno con la frente en alto, para delante voy. Tratare de ir publicando cada par de semanas mas especificamente los dias domingo para asi tener caps suficientes y no tener que dejarlos sin ellos.**

 **Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo y que tengan una linda mañana/tarde/noche. Hasta luego queridos lectores**


	3. ArI-Cap3 Comiendo libros y varitas

**Hola lectores :D**

 **Presentando ante ustedes el cap 3, se me habia olvidado informar que los primeros 4 capitulos son introductorios, para que asi no anden preguntando en que momento nos vamos a Hogwarts, todo mundo quiere ir a Hogwarts. Levante la mano quien sigue esperando su carta *mano levantada.**

 **Disculpen la demora y para dejar de quitarles tiempo, los dejo con el cap. Ah! por cierto bienvenid s** _Laura Casals_ **y** _C-ndel_ **a esta pequeña familia en la historia :D**

Arco I: Fuego Viviente

 **Solo creo en el fuego. Vida y fuego. Estando yo misma en llamas enciendo a otros. Jamás muerte. Fuego y vida.**

 _Anais Nin_

.

.

Capítulo 3: Comiendo libros y varitas.

"Cuando conozco a mi enemigo lo suficientemente bien

Como para derrotarle, lo quiero. Y entonces,

Cuando lo quiero, lo destruyo."

Detengo mi lectura y suspiro colocando un marca libros con flores dibujadas entre las páginas del libro antes de cerrarlo. Que frase tan interesante, pasar de conocer a tu enemigo quererlo y después de quererlo, hacerlo añicos al final, bastante profundo e inconexo en cierta forma, debido a que es bastante duro desacerté de algo que llegaste a querer. Esta novela muggle es impresionante: "El juego de Ender" ya lo he leído unas tres veces y aun así me llama tanta la atención como la primera vez. ¿Quién diría que los muggles tendrían el ingenio de hacer esto?

Miro hacia la ventana donde las gotas impactaban contra el cristal creando un sonido que me relaja pero al mismo tiempo me deprime. Tenía intenciones de tener mi sesión de lectura afuera en la banqueta que hay en el jardín. Suspiro frustrada, el destino siempre encuentra la forma de hacer que los planes que tuvieras se vayan por la borda en los momentos menos esperados.

Tomo el libro que descansa en mi regazo mientras me levanto del sillón en donde llevo leyendo las últimas 3 horas, la pequeña biblioteca que hay en mi casa con dos grandes libreros y las paredes celestes es como una segunda habitación para mí en donde nadie puede molestarme y el sillón de cuero marrón es más cómodo que mi cama. Dejo el libro en su espacio entre las demás novelas muggles que están ahí, todas las sagas separadas según su género justo debajo de todos las enciclopedias y libros de texto que llenan el librero. Aunque este no sea un librero ordinario.

Mis dedos acarician los desgatados lomos de las enciclopedias sobre historia que han sido tratados con cariño, todos identificados con las letras del alfabeto pintadas en letras doradas deteniéndome entre los volúmenes J y K. Empujo ambos libros al mismo tiempo hasta que traspasa mucho más allá de la pared del librero, este se hunde en la pared para luego hacerse a un lado dejando en su lugar otro librero repleto de libros igual que el anterior pero este es único. No se tratan de libros corrientes; estos están encuadernados en piel y terciopelo, algunos con bisagras y cerradoras de latón o acero, otros más simples y pequeños, parecían viejos con sus páginas amarillentas, aun así amados y usados frecuentemente.

Examine con cuidado los títulos que iban desde Elaboración Pociones Avanzadas, hasta Grandes Eventos Mágicos del Siglo XX y Guía para la Oclumancia Avanzada, todos bastante tentadores de leer. Un peso se posó en mi cabeza mientras examinaba y sonreí algo adolorida al sentir las garritas tratando de sujetarse de mi cuero cabelludo.

-¿Cual crees que sería el mejor Kalidic? –pregunto acercándome al librero para que mi lechuza pudiera ver mejor.

Como respuesta Kalidic ululo volando de mi cabeza, dejándome viendo negro por todo el cabello que agito al despegar. Mi cabello a este paso pasara a ser su nido de lo desordenado que queda, aunque es muy improbable considerando que existe el cepillo para el cabello.

Uso mis manos para volver a acomodar mi cabello y me dirijo nuevamente al sillón donde leía, me siento notando que mi vista está algo borrosa, hasta ahora me doy cuenta que no tengo los lentes bien puestos… otra vez, siempre se me deslizan los lentes del puente de la nariz quedándome justo en la punta de esta. Los vuelvo a subir dejando que mi vista se aclare justo a tiempo que Kalidic deja en mi regazo un libro delgado sobre encantamientos.

\- Gracias amiga –dije acariciando el plumaje marrón claro de su cabeza se mezclaba con el blanco de su cara, que la identifica como el tipo de lechuza que es: Una lechuza de los campanarios.

Mi vista fue más allá de Kadilic, justo en el escritorio que había en la biblioteca donde reposaba una foto donde aparece mi familia, todos sonriendo para la cámara. Somos muchos en mi familia, soy la cuarta de 5 hijos y la segunda hija de la familia. No verlos pronto a todos por empezar mis estudios será en cierta forma liberador pero también melancólico porque no podre verlos en meses, a pesar de que ya me acostumbre a no ver a algunos por mucho tiempo.

-Hey ratón de biblioteca, tienes visitas.

\- Te dije que no me llamaras así Mason –dije con calma pero molesta a mi hermano que estaba en la puerta.

Mason es mi hermano mayor por tan solo dos años, nos parecemos porque ambos tenemos el cabello negro pero hasta ahí llega el parecido, él tiene los ojos café oscuro mientras que los míos son de colores diferentes, el izquierdo es azul y el derecho café solo que más claro que el de Mason. Tuve la fortuna de nacer con heterocromía entre toda la familia, muy probablemente sea heredada de una bisabuela paterna que vi en un viejo álbum familiar.

\- Aja –musita Mason rodando los ojos antes de marcharse.

Mientras él se va yo me levanto de mi lugar dejando el libro sin abrir sobre el sillón para ir a ver quién es, porque Mason no tuvo siquiera la decencia de decirme quien vino. Apenas salgo de la biblioteca escucho pasos detrás de mí y al girarme veo por la puerta abierta que Mason tomo el libro que estaba en el sillón, lo abrió y casi se me va el aire cuando veo que está a punto de arrancar una página.

\- ¡Mason! ¡¿Qué crees que haces?! –creo que el grito resonó en toda la casa, ya que escucho la voz de mi hermana desde la planta alta.

\- Nada –dice con simpleza antes de correr hacia donde estoy quitándome del camino para reírse divertido mientras agita el libro como bandera blanca por el pasillo.

Está provocándome y por mucho que no quiera ceder sé que él es capaz de hacer algo con el libro si yo no hago nada. Me acomodo los lentes y comienzo a correr detrás de Mason iniciando una persecución por toda la planta baja, hasta que mi hermano sube las escaleras de a zancadas y yo por detrás trato de alcanzarlo para que me devuelva el libro. De repente gira a la derecha, justo en el pasillo donde al final esta su habitación; si llega no podré hacer nada.

Para su mala fortuna no llegara, rápidamente tomo la alfombra que decoraba el pasillo y con un fuerte jalón Mason cae de bruces al suelo a tan solo un metro de distancia de su habitación. Tomo el libro antes de que él pueda hacerlo y me doy la vuelta para irme pero una de las puertas más adelante se abre.

\- ¿Que está pasando? –pregunta molesta mi hermana mayor, Júpiter.

\- Mason me quito el libro que estaba por leer –respondí apretando el libro contra mi pecho mientras mi hermano se levanta del suelo.

\- ¿Y de que es el libro que te lo quito?

\- Magia –responde Mason con repulsión de brazos cruzados.

El ceño fruncido de mi hermana se afloja un poco al comprender la situación y como no hacerlo si es igual que Mason en cierta forma: Ambos por alguna extraña razón de la naturaleza mágica son los únicos de la familia (aparte de mamá que es muggle) que no pueden hacer magia, son squibs. Mientras que mi padre, mi hermano mayor Benjamín, yo y el menor de la familia Timothy, podemos hacer magia. Mason siempre se ha sentido celoso en ese aspecto y Júpiter también en su momento, pero ella ya ha logrado superarlo con el tiempo y ahora con sus 19 años ella hace su propia magia en el mundo muggle con su cerebro, tanto así que tiene una beca en Oxford.

\- Vamos Mason, no seas resentido con lo de la magia. Ya hemos hablando de esto, se razonable –dijo Júpiter mirando de forma comprensiva a mi hermano con sus ojos azules enmarcados en lentes rojos- Ahora pídele disculpas a Amanda.

\- Lo siento –mascullo Mason entre dientes antes de darse media vuelta para irse a su habitación dando un portazo.

\- Me pregunto si algún día comprenderá de verdad –dije cuando estuve al lado de mi hermana.

\- No te preocupes Amanda, lo hará tarde o temprano –dijo Júpiter colocando su mano en mi hombro- Te aseguro que en una semana estará suspirando de melancolía por no tenerte en casa –sonríe tratando de darme ánimos pero yo solo la miro seria.

\- Sí, porque no tendrá a quien molestar después.

\- Yo no estaría tan segura, hermanita –dice antes de meterse en su habitación aunque deja la puerta abierta- Sabes que no puede evitarlo. Tanta magia a su alrededor y el sin poder realizarla es muy frustrante para él.

\- Ya lo sé. Lo único que quiero es que no sea tan molesto con eso y que cuando me valla no descargue sus frustraciones en Timothy –me cruzo de brazos mirando la cabellera castaña oscura de mi hermana que se veía en el espejo.

\- No lo hará, le tiene demasiado cariño a Timothy como para poder hacerlo.

\- Existe la posibilidad de que lo haga, considerando que Timothy ya está empezando a presentar magia accidental.

\- ¡Recuerden que las puedo escuchar! –la voz amortiguada de Mason se escucha por el pasillo- ¡Y también recuerda que tienes visitas, cuatro ojos! –abro los ojos de sobremanera. Se me había olvidado por completo.

\- Sera mejor que bajes, de seguro quien vino ya está considerando irse por dejarlo plantado –dijo Júpiter viéndome por el reflejo del espejo.

\- No lo haría, aunque se oye demasiado tentadora la idea Júpiter –la voz viene de la entrada del pasillo y lo primero que noto es una cabellera purpura brillante- Aunque valió un poco la pena, me divertí mucho viendo el juego del gato y el ratón.

\- Hola Cass –saludo con una sonrisa a mi amiga que se acerca.

\- Más valer que sea la última vez que me dejes esperando tanto, Amy –dijo Cass abrazándome y hasta ese momento noto que esta toda mojada- Y hola a ti también –sonríe separándose.

El suéter a rayas celestes que uso ahora tiene una mancha de humedad al igual que mis shorts blancos. Solo puedo mirar molesta a mi mejor amiga que esta tan mojada, que de su coleta todavía caen gotas de agua y los mechones alrededor de su cara junto a su flecho se le pegan al rostro como algas húmedas. Incluso el jersey con capucha que usa todavía está destilando agua de lluvia.

\- ¿Es que acaso no pudiste secarte antes de considerar abrazarme? –pregunte molesta.

\- Sí que lo hice, pero considere divertido molestarte un poco por hacerme esperar –sonrió divertida pasando una toalla que tenía en la mano por su cabello- Hola Júpiter, ¿Qué tal todo? ¡Y hola Mason!

\- ¡Hola niña arcoíris! –responde mi hermano de mala gana mientras Júpiter le responde normal.

\- Igual de agradable que siempre, súper simpático. En fin, ¿Vemos hechizos un rato? –pregunto Cass curiosa señalando el libro.

\- ¿Viniste hasta aquí bajo la lluvia solo para ver hechizos conmigo? –cuestione quitándome el suéter dejando ver la blusa que usaba debajo.

-¿Es que ahora no puedo visitar a mi mejor amiga porque quiero? Además es solo agua Amy y vivo a tan solo un par de casas de ti –hizo un gesto con la mano restándole importancia.

-Puede que sea solo agua Cass, pero aun así no deberías salir con este clima –comente bajando las escaleras con mi mejor amiga pisándome los talones- Menos ahora que solo estamos a unos días de ir a Hogwarts.

\- Mi mamá ya me lo dijo antes de venir aquí. No hace falta que me lo digas tu –dijo Cass rodando los ojos fastidiada.

\- Sabes que es cierto –dictamine cerrando la puerta de la biblioteca.

\- ¿Y el resto de tu familia?

\- Mi mamá y Timothy salieron a hacer las compras antes de que empezara a llover –respondí sentándome en el sillón viendo como Cass se termina de secar el cabello- Benjamín debe estar en el Ministerio y a papá lo llamaron de Gringotts en la mañana para ir a resolver un problema con la seguridad de una bóveda.

\- Pff, ¿Que problemas puede tener la seguridad de una bóveda? Todas las bóvedas de Gringotts deben tener al menos 50 hechizos de protección y un duende con el ojo encima –comento Cass sentándose a mi lado en el sillón. Como somos delgadas y el sillón es grande, no tenemos problemas para estar sentadas las dos.

\- Puede que así sea, pero recuerda que con un simple error en la seguridad de una bóveda la deja vulnerable a cualquier ladrón que quiera entrar –señale abriendo el libro distraídamente, Cass solo me miro aburrida con el cabello tornándosele azul grisáceo de seriedad.

\- Hay que estar lo suficientemente chiflado para poder pensar siquiera robar Gringotts, a pesar de que no se descarte la posibilidad –dijo señalando mi rostro con un dedo- Los duendes revisan el lugar cada 10 años para ver si alguien se ha quedado atrapado, cuando encuentren al ladrón de seguro lo que conseguirán en el peor de los casos será un cadáver en descomposición. Recuerda la inscripción, Amanda Lancastreus.

\- "Entre, extraño, pero tenga cuidado con lo que le espera al pecado de la codicia porque aquellos que toman, pero no se lo han ganado deberán pagar en cambio mucho más. Así que si busca bajo nuestros suelos un tesoro que nunca fue suyo, ladrón, está advertido, tenga cuidado de encontrar algo más que un tesoro allí" –recite con voz algo monótona. De tantas veces que lo he oído en mi vida es casi como un mantra.

\- Exacto, buena grabadora –dijo Cass sonriendo divertida mientras seguía señalándome con su dedo, lo que se ganó con eso fue un pequeño codazo- Y acomódate los lentes –y de un rápido movimiento de su dedo, mis lentes volvieron a estar en su lugar.

\- Que sepa recordar muchas cosas no me convierte en una grabadora, Cassie –replique con calma fijando la vista en el libro en mis manos.

\- Aun así pareces una, pero mucho más agradable y menos monótona –dijo Cass encogiéndose levemente de hombros.

Ojeamos el libro en silencio durante algunos minutos viendo que podía practicar, quería estar preparada para cuando llegue a Hogwarts. Puede que parezca una cerebrito que ira soltando todo lo que sabe a cualquiera que se le ponga enfrente, tal vez lo haga algunas veces y hostigue a las personas con la explicación pero se cuándo mantenerme callada. Las mejores mentes son las que se dejan deslumbrar por su cuenta, sin impulsarlas a sacar todo lo que tienen como un libro abierto.

La rodilla de Cass rozaba con la mía cada vez que ella balanceaba sus piernas levemente, queríamos probar algo nuevo esta vez a pesar de que no encontrábamos algo del buen interés de ambas. Siempre pensé que las personas con los mismos gustos son las que congenian mejor, los grupos sociales eran conformados por personas con similitudes. Me toco tragarme mi pensamiento cuando conocí a Cassie, que se convirtió en mi mejor amiga a pesar de ser muy diferentes la una de la otra.

Mientras yo quería pasar una tarde leyendo cualquier novela tranquilamente, ella prefería leer comics de superhéroes; cuando yo quería ver un documental de lo que sea, ella prefería colocar una película de algo que llamara su atención. Tendíamos a tener disputas por eso, a pesar de todo logramos encontrar el punto medio entre nuestras diferencias ¿Y quién diría que ese punto medio seria planear? Pero no planear cualquier cosa, no. Planear bromas era lo nuestro, aunque siempre es Cass quien las ejecuta y nos salva de cualquier metedura de pata. Yo no decía nada porque fuera cobarde, sino que Cass abría antes la boca y decía, o la verdad del porque la broma o alguna cosa ingeniosa que se allá inventado en esos 5 segundos de pregunta. Según ella lo hace para mantener mi imagen de niña buena; ambas sabemos que no soy del todo un ángel caído del cielo.

\- Oye, ¿Recuerdas dónde es que vive Natalia? –pregunta Cass de repente. Aquí vamos de nuevo.

\- ¿Que fue esta vez? –cuestione sin apartar la mirada del libro.

\- Insulto a mi familia –respondio con enojo.

\- Ouh, paso esa línea de nuevo –dije calmada, eso no era ninguna novedad- Pensé que con la sorpresa que dejaste el día de su cumpleaños tendría en claro que no debía hacerlo.

\- Jaja, cierto. Parece que dejarle una serpiente en su regalo no fue suficiente –dijo divertida riéndose en voz baja- Su cara fue épica y más aún cuando se dio cuenta de que la serpiente era de juguete.

\- Fue bastante divertida, a decir verdad. Menos mal que no lo mandaste con tus notitas firmadas, hubiera visto tu muerte prematura a manos de tu mamá –dije volviendo a verla sonriendo y con una de mis cejas arqueadas.

\- No habría muerto; habría dejado de ver la luz del exterior por lo mínimo 2 semanas pero, no haber muerto –comento alzándose hombros- Mi mamá no están cruel para matar a su pequeña princesa.

\- ¿Cual princesa? Porque hasta donde sé a tu hermana le falta bastante gracia para serlo, y a ti la capacidad de dejar de buscar problemas.

\- Yo no busco los problemas, los problemas vienen a mí. Es inevitable.

\- En realidad si puedes, podrías empezar por dejar de morder más de lo que puedes masticar. Así tal vez hubieras evitado algunos problemas, entre ellos que tu mamá te quitaran la varita –comente tomando mi varita que permanecía en una mesita al lado del sillón.

Cass sonrió por lo que dije, pero no era de esas sonrisas divertidas que tiende a llevar sino más bien esa sonrisa pícara y predadora que coloca cuando ha hecho algo que se supone que no debía y no le importa que el mundo lo sepa. Igual a la del gato que se comió al canario. Frunzo el ceño ante ella, ¿Ahora que travesura cometió esta niña?

\- ¿Ahora qué hiciste? –cuestione severa entrecerrando los ojos.

\- Nada grave amiga, créeme –responde Cass tranquila sin quitar esa sonrisa- Solo… ¡esto! –rápidamente del bolsillo de su jersey extrae su varita agitándola levemente.

\- ¿Tu mamá te devolvió la varita? –pregunte algo sorprendida. Pensé que la tendría de vuelta el día que fuéramos a Hogwarts pero la sonrisa ensanchada de mi amiga me dio suficiente respuesta- Eres increíble.

\- Lo sé –dijo Cass con cierto tono orgulloso- Aunque tengo que admitir que me costó un poco encontrarla –agrega con el cabello tornándose de un azul oscuro con las puntas blancas.

\- El increíble no era en un buen sentido.

\- Eso también lo sé. Puedo contar con los dedos de una mano las veces que me has dicho que soy increíble en el buen sentido de la palabra.

Un rápido destello ilumina el cielo plomizo seguido de el estrepitoso sonido del trueno, Kadilic que se había quedado dormida en el respaldo del sillón se despierta ululando sobresaltada. Las gotas que golpeaban la ventana resuenan con más intensidad como balas y desdibujan el paisaje de mi patio. Lo que supuse que sería una pequeña lluvia de tarde se ha convertido en una tormenta que no terminara en un buen rato.

\- Parece que me quedare aquí más de lo que tenía planeado –comenta Cass con la vista en la ventana y su cabello acompañando el clima.

\- Tienes razón, esa tormenta durara un par de horas –opino acomodándome mejor en el sillón.

\- Qué bueno que no tenía planes para esta noche.

\- ¿Y la casa de Natalia?

\- Tendrá que esperar. Debería poder dormir tranquila esta noche, se salvó por problemas climáticos –respondió con la voz amortiguada por la tela de su jersey que se estaba quitando.

\- Pero mañana iras por ella y sin falta –refute sonriendo levemente.

\- Me conoces tan bien como para saber que así será Amanda –dijo Cass codeándome levemente- Ahora pongámonos a practicar un rato que si no me aburriré.

Sonreí mientras negaba para poner mi vista en mi varita. Comprada junto a la varita de Cass el día que fuimos al Callejón Diagon, hecha de Roble Rojo que según refleja el fuerte temperamento de la persona, algo que es un poco absurdo en mi opinión, pero debo admitir que el color rojizo de la madera me intriga, al igual que le núcleo que contiene: pluma de fénix. Su mango es negro y en la extensión de la varita hay runas escritas; según Cass así cuando me canse de leer algún libro, podre leer mi varita.

\- De acuerdo, veamos cómo funciona este hechizo –dije levantando el libro para que quedara a la altura de nuestros ojos. Poder crear pequeños fuegos transportables suena interesante.

Pasamos un buen rato practicando este hechizo y cuando dejamos de quemarnos las cejas decidimos pasar al siguiente. Estuvimos practicando alrededor de una hora algunos hechizos, hasta que volví la vista del libro para ver la ventana donde seguían repiqueteando las gotas y… había unos ojos azules oscuro. En el reflejo de la ventana unos ojos nos observaban junto a unos rizos desde la puerta.

\- Timothy –llame sonriendo levemente y mi hermanito se dejó terminar de ver.

\- Hola Monthy –saludo Cass contenta viendo a mi hermano menor que corrió hasta nosotras para sentarse con algo de dificultad en mis piernas.

\- ¿Pueden hacer lo del fuego de nuevo?, por favor –pregunta Timothy emocionado ignorando los saludos de ambas.

\- Timothy, cuando alguien te saluda es descortés no devolvérselo –le reprimí "viéndolo" por encima de mis lentes.

\- Perdón. Hola Amanda, hola Cassie –saludo agitando su manita.

\- Hola pequeño –dijo Cass revolviéndole los rizos castaño oscuro a Timothy causando que riera.

\- ¿Ahora si pueden hacer lo del fuego de nuevo?, por favor –pregunto mi hermanito mirándonos anhelantes.

Reí bajito por la petición de Timothy, quien más disfrutaba de la magia en toda la casa era él, desde ver como papá levitaba los platos desde la alacena al comedor hasta que Benjamín le hechizara los animalitos que había en la pared de su cuarto para hacer que se movieran siempre reía y miraba todo fascinado. Más aún cuando descubrió que puede hacer que el jarrón de las galletas vaya directo a sus manos con solo extenderlas; decir que la sorpresa que se llevó mi mamá al verlo fue enorme es quedarse corto.

\- Está bien, lo haremos pero estate callado –sonreí tomando firme mi varita mientras Timothy se llevaba su dedo índice a sus labios en señal de silencio.

Recitando las palabras correctas de forma clara, en la punta de la varita se formaban chispitas que se volvieron un chasquido cuando de un movimiento de muñeca, surgió un fuego azul que podía caber en mi mano.

\- ¡Bravo! ¡Bravo! –bramo Timothy aplaudiendo.

\- Gracias pequeño, espero que hallas disfrutado de la función y no olvides darle propina a tus servidoras antes de que salgas –dijo Cass extendiéndole una mano a mi hermano mientras que con la otra mantenía la varita firme logrando dejar el fuego flotando.

\- ¡Cass! –exclame molesta- ¡No le pidas dinero a mi hermano por hacerle muestras de magia y menos lo digas como si quisieras echarlo!

\- No te molestes Lancastreus, solo era una broma –dijo mi amiga alzando la mano que tenía libre en son de paz- Si quisiera pedirle dinero a alguien de tu familia se lo pediría a Mason. Él si tiene dinero.

\- Solo no vuelvas a hacerlo quieres –suspire rodando los ojos y recitaba el hechizo para hacer que el fuego desapareciera.

\- Ok

\- No te molestes con Cassie, Amanda –dijo Timothy abrazándome por el pecho.

\- Si Amanda. No te molestes con Cassie –dijo Cass sonriéndome traviesa mientras me abrazaba.

Quede atrapada por los brazos de Cass a mí alrededor apretándome. Suspire resignada mirando el techo, escuchando como Timothy se reía porque sabía que solo hacia eso cuando buscaba paciencia para soportar a Cassiopeia Tonks. La persona que se volvió el chicle de mi zapato y es capaz de poner a alguien en mi contra para hacerme sonreír. Como ahora…

\- ¡NO!... ¡PAREN! ¡JAJAJAJA PAREN! ES JAJAJA… ¡ENSERIO! –me reía a carcajadas sin control, acostada en el sillón con los lentes enredados en mi corto cabello y Cass junto a Timothy haciéndome cosquillas por todas partes.

\- Ni lo sueñes amiga, estas atrapada para siempre en las garras de: Los quita caras malhumoradas –bramo Cass sin detenerse.

\- ¡Así que ríe! ¡Y sigue riendo sin parar! –le siguió el juego Timothy.

\- YA… ¡JAJAJA BASTA! ¡ME DUELE EL ESTOMAGO JAJAJAJA!

Las cosquillas se detuvieron abruptamente, permitiéndome volver a respirar con normalidad poco a poco. Todo estaba borroso y estuve ciega como topo hasta que me senté para acomodarme la ropa y los lentes, claro que tuve que limpiarlos porque alguien de cabello grisáceo los tomo por el cristal dejando las huellas de sus dedos impresas.

\- Me gustaría que dejaras de ensuciar mis lentes por diversión –pedí viendo seriamente a Cass que crispo su rostro en una mueca de concentración, haciendo de repente una viva imagen de mi rostro pero sin lentes.

\- Me gustaría que dejaras de ensuciar mis lentes por diversión –repitió Cassie en tono aburrido- Y a mí que dejaras de fruncir tanto el ceño; parecerás una anciana arrugada antes de que te llegue la hora –se cruzó de brazos arqueando una ceja.

\- Que exagerada eres –dije rodando los ojos.

\- ¡¿Exagerada?! –bramo Cass volviendo su rostro a la normalidad en expresión indignada- No estoy exagerando. No quiero ir por la calle contigo y que las personas piensen que ando con mi abuela de pelo teñido por todas las arrugas que te saldrán por tener el ceño fruncido todo el rato –sonrió levemente con diversión en sus ojos.

\- Además de que te ves mucho mejor sonriendo, Amanda –dijo Timothy sonriéndome.

\- Ves hasta Timothy nota que te ves mejor sonriendo

\- Mucho mejor.

Timothy tomo con sus deditos índice las comisuras de mis labios y los levanto haciendo que en mi cara se formara una pequeña sonrisa. No pude evitar terminar de sonreírle abiertamente, el siempre encontraba una manera de hacerme feliz con las cosas más simples, dignas de la inocencia de sus 5 años y medio. Esa que todo adulto quisiera tener de regreso para disfrutar una última vez la despreocupada vida de niño.

Un aroma a romero y tomate llego hasta mi nariz haciéndome inhalar profundamente para mantener ese sabroso aroma en mi sistema. Timothy y Cass me imitaron al percibir también el aroma que se esparcía por la biblioteca y puedo decir que en toda la casa; el cabello de Cass se pintó de un color fucsia que se decoloraba en un azul oscuro dejando sus puntas negras, siempre me pregunto cómo es que la metamorfomagia reacciona de esa forma con las emociones y sensaciones del mago, uno de los grandes enigmas que me gustaría resolver y poder hacer, pero me tocara el camino largo para saber cómo cambiar de apariencia.

\- Mami está haciendo sopa de tomate y verduras –dijo Timothy emocionado mientras se deslizaba del sillón. Con sus pies en el suelo, salió corriendo como rayo hasta la puerta donde se perdió de vista con sus pasos resonando hasta la cocina.

\- No sé tú, pero yo dejare mi practica hasta aquí –Cass se levantó del sillón estirando sus brazos- Me gusta ver a tu mamá cocinando su sopa de tomate y estoy segura de que ella no sabe que estoy aquí.

\- Te acompaño –dije cerrando el libro y dejándolo en el brazo del sillón.

\- ¿En serio? Pensé que te quedarías aquí a leer otro rato antes de ir –dijo Cass viéndome curiosa.

\- Puedo hacerlo más tarde. Quiero aprovechar el tiempo –me levante del sillón sonriendo levemente. Cassie me rodeo los hombros con su brazo sonriéndome sabiendo a lo que me refería; cuando fuéramos a Hogwarts ya no podríamos disfrutar esos pequeños momentos que se disfrutan en casa hasta que regresáramos para las temporadas vacacionales. No hay lugar como el hogar.

\- Eso es bueno, porque cuando estemos en Hogwarts solo tendrás a tu mejor amiga para gozar de esos pequeños momentos divertidos –dijo Cass llevándome con ella hasta la cocina- Además de que necesitas comer comida de verdad, no solo libros. Los libros no nutren nada.

\- Claro que si lo hacen, nutren el cerebro.

\- Pero no tu cuerpo y cuando encuentres la historia de alguien que haya sobrevivido a base de comer libros, me avisas ¿Ok? –me miro un momento con los ojos entrecerrados evaluándome- Pensándolo mejor ¿Por qué no empiezas a comerte tu biblioteca? Así podre decir que si conozco a alguien que sobrevivió a base de comer libros.

-Boba –dije sonriente pegándole en la cabeza- Que el papel de los libros sea hecho con celulosa por ser origen vegetal, no significa que se pueda comer como si nada todo el tiempo. Probablemente pueda comerme mi biblioteca pero no tengo la menor idea de que cosas podrían haber tenido esas páginas antes de que llegaran a mi estante.

\- Tienes razón, ¿Quién me asegura que no terminaras escupiendo una araña muerta que se encontraba entre las paginas? –dijo carcajeándose con el cabello de un amarillo canario.

\- Yo te lo aseguraría –dije acomodándome los lentes, Cass me miro con una ceja alzada interesada- Después de escupir la araña, claro está.

Nos reímos con ganas el poco camino que nos quedaba para llegar a la cocina; definitivamente estos momentos valen la pena. Ya en la cocina, mi mamá nos sonrío al ver que nos divertíamos y se volvió a cocinar después de saludar a Cassie, escuchando la rara conversación que manteníamos sobre si comer el núcleo de las varitas potenciaba el poder de un mago. Dude demasiado con esa loca teoría porque si fuera cierta, probablemente nadie necesitaría varita si fuera cierta, además de que muchas de las criaturas con que se hacen los núcleos estarían en peligro de extinción.

\- Psst, hey Cassie –susurre disimuladamente viendo como mamá cortaba algunas verduras- ¿Te gustaría ir a hacerle una broma a Mason? –sonreí maliciosa. Cass miro un momento a mi mamá como asegurándose de que no nos prestaba atención y me devolvió la misma sonrisa.

\- No hace falta que lo preguntes dos veces –canturreo por lo bajo jugueteando con su varita entre los dedos.

\- ¿Y que hacemos aquí todavía? –cuestione arqueando una ceja y antes de darnos cuenta ya subíamos por las escaleras rumbo a al pasillo de las habitaciones donde al final de esta descansaba mi hermano sin saber que pronto tendría que esperar a papá llegara del trabajo para pedirle que devolviera su cama al piso, porque esta estaba pegada al techo.

-O-O-O-O-O-

 **Uff, tarde menos de lo que crei haciendo el cap, lo malo es que no tuve tiempo para poder subirlo hasta ahora. Y bueno, espero que les haya gustado esta pequeña cerebrito bromista XD**

 **Se viene un rugido en el siguiente capitulo *se va lentamente por dar un spoiler.**

 **Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo y que tengan una linda mañana/tarde/noche. Hasta luego queridos lectores**


	4. ArI-Cap4 Los ojos de una criatura

**Hola lectores :)**

 **Uff, al fin pude subir el capitulo! Tuve mas problemas de lo esperado con este. Primero no tuve tiempo y segundo cuando entro a Fanfiction para subirlo, resulta que el documento no esta! Fue horrible. Da igual, espero que disfruten del capitulo y cualquier cosa que quieran comentar, bienvenidas sean pero que sean constructiva.**

Arco I: Fuego Viviente

 **Solo creo en el fuego. Vida y fuego. Estando yo misma en llamas enciendo a otros. Jamás muerte. Fuego y vida.**

 _Anais Nin_

.

.

Capítulo 4: Los ojos de una criatura

La música llenaba el salón mientras mis dedos empezaban a bailotear sobre las tecas del viejo piano de cola. Todo a mí alrededor desaparece, dejándome disfrutar de la dulce y armoniosa sinfonía que contenía las notas de _Fur Elise_ de Beethoven. Hago que el piano cante con libertad, dejando que también mi alma sea libre y baile al son de esta canción sin palabras…

Levanto la mirada de las teclas un momento enfocándome en aquellos pares de ojos que me ven desde ambos lados del atril que sostiene las partituras, sonrió ante ellas viendo cómo se balancean suavemente al son de la melodía. Credence y Modesty siempre han sido unos grandes fanes de esta pieza, aunque prefieren que toque la flauta. Esas pequeñas bolas de pelos color pastel siempre logran hacerme feliz con su presencia, incluso si no hablan y prefieren chillar por atención.

Vuelvo la vista a las teclas después de una pequeña pausa en la que cambio de partitura para la siguiente parte de la canción, al momento de volver a empezar a tocar no puedo evitar pensar en la primavera y todos sus colores, alegre y vibrante así como esta parte que ejecuto. Subo y bajo por las teclas coloreando ese pequeño pensamiento de primavera, dejando que la imaginación ponga colores en lugares extraños y criaturas jugando por aquel verdor primaveral. Sin embargo, todo tiene un final y mis dedos dejan de presionar las teclas dando por finalizada aquella pieza que muy contrario a su propósito amoroso, me hace pensar en la primavera con criaturas jugando.

\- ¿Qué tal les pareció? –pregunte sonriéndole a mis puffkeins. Como respuesta Credence eriza su pelaje pistache chillando feliz y Modesty da pequeños saltitos alborotando su pelaje rosa pastel- Muchas gracias –dije agradecida por la respuesta sin palabras que me brindaron.

El sonido de las teclas siendo tocadas llama mi atención, no tenía ni un dedo sobre las teclas en ese momento y los sonidos eran todos discordantes, giro la cabeza y yendo directo hacia mi viene Hoppy meneando la cola de un lado a otro mientras pisa las teclas del piano.

\- Oye, no hagas eso Hoppy –dije tomándolo entre mis manos para dejarlo en mi regazo donde se acomodó a gusto mientras le acariciaba el pelaje canela. Unos maullidos me rodean y viendo al lado del taburete se encuentran los otros dos kneazes de mi abuelo, Milly y Mauler- ¿Que tal están? –pregunte sonriéndoles levemente.

Mauler se empieza a lamer una de sus patas antes de pasarla por su cara y Milly se pasea entre mis piernas restregándose contra estas, parecen que están aburridos de ir por arriba y por debajo de la mansión. El sonido estridente que hacen Credence y Modesty sobre las teclas al bajar de un salto del atril me hace dar un bote del susto, miro a mis puffskeins con los ojos abiertos antes de reír pasando el susto. Estas criaturitas algún día me darán un ataque al corazón.

\- ¿Demasiado aburridos hoy? –les pregunto a las 5 criaturas que me acompañan. Milly y Mauler solo se hechan al suelo como si se fueran a dormir, Hoppy ya está a punto de pasar al mundo de los sueños y Modesty y Credence se empezaron a pasear de un extremo a otro del piano; si, ya se aburrieron- ¿Quieren que les toque algo? Tienen que aprovechar, mañana me voy a Hogwarts y no podrán escucharme tocar hasta navidad.

Como si eso fuera un detonante, todos fijaron sus ojillos en mí analizándome. Milly y Mauler se subieron de un salto al banco donde estaba sentada quedando a ambos lados, Hoppy se enderezo y los puffskeins se quedaron quietos sobre el piano; pedían que continuara.

\- Estoy algo nerviosa ¿saben? Es la primera vez que estaré rodeada de tantos jóvenes –enrede entre mis dedos un mechón marrón rojizo de mi cabello- No suelo conocer muchos y ustedes lo saben, además de que no les tiendo a caer bien. A veces es hiriente cuando no disimulan su irritación.

Hablar no es mi mayor fuerte, se me daba mejor escuchar; los pocos niños que he conocido creo que piensan que mantener una conversación conmigo es como hacerlo con una pared, poco productivo o en algunos casos irritante. Los únicos con los que hablo cómodamente es mi familia, incluyendo a las criaturas, ya están acostumbrados a mis silencios y a veces desvaríos a la hora de hablar.

\- Y también les podrá sonar tonto pero tengo dificultades con la varita… siento que terminare haciendo el ridículo –suspire desanimada acariciando el pelaje de Hoppy- El sr. Ollivander dijo que nunca se obtienen tan buenos resultados con la varita de otro mago y como ven, esta no es la mía –saque de uno de los bolsillos del vestido un palito de madera.

La varita que estaba en mi posesión en estos momentos y probablemente en todos los momentos que tenga en mi vida, no me pertenece a mí originalmente sino a mi querida abuela, fue su fiel compañera mientras ella estaba en vida pero ahora está en mis manos; así como mi madre usa la de su abuela, igual que mis antepasados de mi línea familiar Beaulieu.

Es simple y bonita, carece de mango en su madera de Avellano completamente lisa y lustrosa como recién sacada de su caja, en su extremo tiene un adorno de oro que sostiene un cuarzo transparente cortado de tal forma que parecía una rosa y su núcleo renovado se compone de una pluma de fénix. Por órdenes de mi madre que pidió exactamente de fénix para, en su opinión, brindarme la mejor varita que desarrolle mi potencial. Me permito dudar que sea cierto, ya que he tenido problemas para controlarla, siendo que la criatura de donde se saca el núcleo es independiente y distante, fuerte en todos los sentidos y con la capacidad de vivir más de una vez. Cosa de las cuales carezco.

Credence chilla de repente antes de dar un salto que termina aterrizando encima de Hoppy, el kneaze le sisea molesto y yo tomo a Credence acunándolo en mi pecho para evitar que le arañe. Modesty imita la acción de Credence y pronto también la tengo en mi pecho evitando que un muy molesto Hoppy se le abalance por ser usado de colchón de aterrizaje. Los puffskeins restriegan sus caritas en mi pecho y repentinamente unas largas lenguas rosadas se pasean por mis mejillas.

\- ¡Ay! No hagan eso, ¡jaja! –reí limpiándome levemente con la palma de mi mano los pequeños rastros de baba que quedaron en mis mejillas- Agradezco la intención, pero preferiría que no lo hicieran. Aunque admito que es mejor que cuando me despiertan en la noche por andar invadiendo mi nariz.

\- Aparte de que tampoco son perros para que te anden lamiendo.

Volteo a ver la puerta y hay está sonriendo alegremente mi hermano menor, Rolf. Tiene un año menos que yo, él tiene el cabello más castaño haciendo que el tono pelirrojo casi ni se notara; pasa mucho tiempo afuera por eso su piel es un poco bronceada y sus ojos también son verdes pero azulados mientras que los míos son más bien una mezcla entre marrón y verde.

\- Tienes razón, para eso ya está Percival –le seguí el juego mientras él se acerca.

\- Percival lame de todo y come casi todo –dijo sentándose cruzado de piernas en el suelo de madera lustrosa. Imite su acción dejando a los puffskeins en mi regazo y al instante se unieron a nosotros los kneazes que rodearon a Rolf- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué tal te sientes para mañana, Felicia? –pregunto Rolf acercándose más a mí, tomando a Modesty de mi regazo.

Torcí un poco los labios apartando la vista rápidamente a cualquier punto del salón que no fuera el ¿Me veo más nerviosa de lo que me siento?

\- No, pero si se te nota un poco el nerviosismo –dijo Rolf sorprendiéndome con su respuesta a mi pregunta mental. El solo me sonrió algo apenado; sí, me veo más nerviosa de lo que me siento.

\- No me mientas, por favor. Soy tan obvia como un crup en el mundo muggle con la cola sin cortar –desvié la mirada a mis manos avergonzada.

Y como si de una señal se tratara, un cachorro de crup entro por la puerta abierta. Alrededor de sus ojos había manchas cafés acompañadas de una negra en su costado, la cola bífida se agitaba alegremente mientras venia corriendo hacia nosotros con una pelotita roja en su hocico.

\- Percival –dijo alegremente Rolf cuando el pequeño crup dejo la pelotita entre el hueco de sus piernas- ¿Donde andabas travieso? –levanto sonriendo a Percival que ladro contento.

\- De seguro estaba en la cocina lamiendo las ollas –dije sonriendo al ver que en hocico de Percival había salsa de arándanos.

\- Malo Percival, sabes que no puedes comer mucha salsa de arándanos, le diré a los elfos que no te dejen entrar mas a la cocina –reprocho Rolf mirando con el ceño fruncido al crup. Percival bajo la cabeza chillando levemente y dándole a Rolf esos ojos que, por más que lo intentes no les puedes decir que no- Aawww, está bien. Para la próxima no comas tanto ¿ok?

Rei levemente ante eso. Siempre le decimos a nuestros amigos que no hagan tal cosa pero siempre terminamos cayendo ante sus ojos tiernos, otra de las razones por las que son unos mimados… Unos mimados manipuladores.

\- Todavía no entiendo porque te afliges de esa forma –dijo Rolf volviendo a tomar el tema- No puedo ayudarte sino se lo que te preocupa.

-Personas –dije apenada acariciando las orejitas de Percival. Rolf solo me vio extrañado, ya que no entendía bien el punto- Hablarles más bien.

-Sigo sin ver el problema. Tú hablas con personas –dijo Rolf ladeando la cabeza sin entender.

-Con adultos, no niños –aclare suspirando fuertemente. Mi hermano formo una "o" con sus labios al comprender mi pequeño dilema.

\- Has hablado con niños antes –dijo Rolf amenamente tratando de alegrarme.

\- Se terminan alejando.

\- Pero no todos lo han hecho.

\- Es porque solamente escucho, prefiero que sean ellos lo que comiencen la conversación y sigan hablando.

\- Has mantenido conversaciones conmigo, conversaciones muy largas.

\- No cuentas.

\- ¿Por qué? –reclamo Rolf cruzándose de brazos.

\- Eres mi hermano –dije riendo levemente- Se supone que hablemos. Vivimos bajo el mismo techo, dudo que sea posible pasar toda tu vida sin hablar con la persona que vive contigo en la misma casa.

Rolf solo musito un "mmmm" rendido al notar que se quedó sin pretextos para ayudarme. Vi como crispaba los labios concentrándose en algo para luego sonreír al tiempo que chasqueaba los dedos. Había tenido una idea.

-No solo has hablado con niños –dijo sonriendo abiertamente colocando a la altura de mi rostro a Percival.

\- Hablar con ellos no es lo mismo que hablar con personas –refute tomando al crup para acariciarle- Son muy buenos escuchando, pero no manteniendo una larga conversación –la verdad es que si lo hacen aunque no de la forma que se esperaría. Eso es lo mejor de las criaturas: Te escuchan atentamente y te brindan una lealtad que no encuentras en ningún otro lado.

\- Si te sientes nerviosa al hablar con personas, piensa que son alguna criatura –aconsejo Rolf amablemente- Hablar con personas y animales van con la misma técnica; solo que sin menos pelo, escamas o garras –termino carcajeando levemente.

\- Tendré que procurar no reírme si empiezo a imaginar a una chica con los ojos tan grandes como un moonclaf –Ambos nos reímos de mi idea, sin darme cuenta estaba mucho más relajada y había olvidado mis problemas un rato. De repente recordé algo muy importante y voltee a ver el reloj de péndulo que colgaba de la pared, ya era hora- Discúlpame Rolf, pero ya se me hizo la hora.

\- De acuerdo, recuerda salir antes de la hora del té o madre ira a buscarte.

\- Lo tendré en cuenta.

Rolf se levantó para tenderme su mano ayudándome a levantarme, alise los pliegues de mi vestido anaranjado para evitar que mi madre me regañara si se veía arrugado. Tome a mis puffskeins y salí de la sala de música dejando a Rolf tocando la viola. A cada paso que daba alejándome de la sala, las notas que brotaban de las cuerdas de la viola inundaban el pasillo, le daba un toque relajante a la mansión.

Camine a paso rápido con mis zapatos de charol sonando por el pasillo, llegue a mi habitación cerrando la puerta con seguro y los puffskeins se bajaron de un salto de mis brazos yendo rápidamente bajo mi cama. Los seguí apartando el dosel de la cama, deslizándome bajo la cama donde uno de mis mayores tesoros se escondían: El maletín de mi abuelo Newt. Tome la gastada asa y sentí la vibración que provenía de adentro del maletín, sonreí mientras lo sacaba y acariciaba con cariño el cuero marrón, accione las trabas y del maletín se escuchó un rugido acrecentando mi sonrisa.

Levante la tapa y de un salto Credence y Modesty se adentraron en ella. Me levante para adentrar un pie en ella, donde se supone que debería tocar el fondo del maletín mi pie siguió bajando hasta que sentí un escalón y ahí me atreví a adentrar mi otra pierna con cuidado para sentir el siguiente escalón. Ya me había caído más de una vez por estas escaleras por descuidada y no pensaba repetirlo hoy. Baje otro par de escalones antes de tomar la tapa del maletín y cerrarlo escuchando como las trabas se cerraban, seguí descendiendo por la escalera hasta llegar al suelo de madera de una pequeña cabina.

A tientas encendí las lámparas de gas que había por la cabina, logrando ver así a varios billywigs que revoloteaban, paseándose entre algunas ollas y otros utensilios que colgaban del techo. Credence y Modesty iban por la mesa de trabajo, revolviendo algunos papeles, notas y cachivaches hasta llegar a un cajón de muchos que llegaban hasta el techo, donde sacaron con mi ayuda un pequeño botequín. Recorrí el espacio reducido sacando otro par de cosas, así como las hojas de una de las plantas que se conservaban protegida por una redoma de cristal.

\- Gracias –agradeci a mis puffskeins que sacaron amablemente mis botas de trabajo de debajo de la mesa. Me quite mis zapatos de charol junto con las medias para cambiarlas por las botas de trabajo, varios zapatos se habían echado a perder antes y este par no sufrirá el mismo destino- Bien, veamos que podemos adelantar aquí –frote mis manos ansiosa por empezar.

Tuve sacar a los billywigs por la ventana antes de empezar porque tienden a distraerme cuando tratan de picarme a veces. Comencé limpiando un poco el lugar, tener la maleta cerrada un tiempo hace que se acumule polvo. Luego pase a contar la cantidad que tenía en ese momento almacenada, faltaba poco para que la de los mooncalfs se agotara. Organice las notas en su lugar, aprovechando siempre darles un vistazo; no me cansaba de ver las anotaciones del abuelo Newt de sus viajes antiguos y todo lo que recopila, a pesar de que estas sean viejas.

\- ¿Se van a quedar aquí? –le pregunte a mis puffskeins, ello chillaron antes de meterse en un cajón destinado a servirles de cama- Jaja, como quieran. Les dejare la puerta abierta por si acaso –sin más salí de la cabina dejando la puerta entreabierta.

Lo primero que me recibió al salir fue el paisaje simulado de un desierto, con los cielos despejados, una roca en medio y la luz amarilla que daba la sensación de calor al lugar. Sonreí mientras lo veía, no estaba ocupado por ninguna criatura pero espero que pronto alguien pueda darle un uso como su habitad. Sin mucho que hacerle hay, fui al área que simulaba la sabana donde una pareja de erumpents descansando bajo la sombra de un árbol; con un movimiento de varita apunte a un montón de heno que se apilaba afuera del habitad, el montón de heno se movió y sacudió pero no se elevó de su lugar. Suspire resignada y guarde mi varita, sería mejor hacerlo de la otra manera.

\- Así es más fácil –pensé extendiendo mis manos al frente del montón de heno, respire profundo concentrándome y el montón de heno se elevó en el aire y guiándolo lo deje en el medio del habitad donde los erumpents se acercaron a comer- Que tengan buen provecho –dije acariciando a la hembra, que detuvo su comida un momento para lamerme la cara en agradecimiento- No es nada –sonreí dándole un par de palmaditas antes de salir del habitad teniendo cuidado con los escarabajos gigantes que rodaban las bolas de estiércol sacadas del habitad- Buen trabajo chicos –me limpie la cara con un pañuelo para continuar con el trabajo.

Con cubeta en mano fui donde los graphorns que habitan en el área montañosa, deje la cubeta en el suelo y puse mis manos alrededor de mi boca gritando un par de veces. Pronto se oyeron unas fuertes pisadas y una familia de graphorns apareció entre la neblina que cubría el lugar. Los adultos grandes y jorobados con la piel grisácea purpurea, un fuerte cuerpo sostenido por cuatro patas y dos cuernos de oro adornando su cabeza. Las crías eran igual que ellos solo que pequeños y carecían de cuernos. Les permití a los adultos acariciarme con los tentáculos que rodeaban su boca y con unas cuantas caricias a los juguetones pequeños les deje su porción de comida.

Seguí dejando las raciones de comida por todos los habitas, saludando a mis amigos y riéndome con algunos. Todos ellos también era mi familia, no sabía cómo ni tampoco porque pero siempre creía saber mejor como se sentían las criaturas incluso más que los magos, la influencia de mi familia paterna debe tener mucho que abarcar en eso. El saber tratar a las criaturas como un igual y no como alguien inferior o un ser sin conocimiento cuando ellos pueden ser incluso más perceptivos.

El poder cuidarlos para mí es un privilegio, el día que mi abuelo Newt me permitió cuidarlas sin necesidad de su supervisión fue uno de los mejores y peores días de mi vida. Mejor porque tenía un nuevo lugar a donde ir que era como un hogar con una familia muy peculiar, y de lo peor porque a veces se hace difícil ocultar el sonido de los gruñidos y demás que sale del maletín, además de que Hoody mi escarbato le encantaba tratar de salirse del maletín y más de una vez lo logro, de no haber sido por la ayuda de Rolf y que Hoody tiene un especial aprecio hacia uno de mis broches con incrustación de diamantes nunca habría podido atraparlo todas esas veces.

Mientras caminaba por el área de bosque empecé a cantar una de mis canciones favoritas: El himno de Ilvermorny

Estamos unidos, unidos,

En contra del puritano.

Nos inspiramos,

De la buena bruja, Morrigan

Porque ella fue perseguida,

Por hombres comunes sin varita.

Así que huyó de la lejana Irlanda,

Y así nuestra escuela empezo.

Oh oh Ilvermorny

¡Nosotros ele-elegimos!

¡Nosotros ele-elegimos!

La escuela de magia suprema,

Sus murallas del castillo que nos mantenían a salvo,

¡Nuestros días contigo, son un sueño!

Nos enseñaste toda nuestra magia

Y ahora una cosa es bastante clara.

Donde nosotros andamos,

Donde nosotros andamos,

Nuestra única casa verdadera,

Nuestra única y propia,

¡Es Ilvermorny, querida!

Al terminar de entonar, las criaturas que me rodeaban se emocionaron. Los occamys que descansaban enrollados en su nido aplaudieron con sus alas moradas; Sephina la demiguise también aplaudió antes de bajarse de su casita y engancharse a mi cintura; Hoody saco su cabeza de la madriguera repleta de objetos brillantes y Bavard el jobberknoll junto a unos cuantos de su bandada revolotearon por encima de mi cabeza.

\- Gracias chicos –dije sonriendo dejando que Bavard se posara en mi dedo- ¿Ya no te duele el ala? –le pregunte extendiendo su ala izquierda. Bavard solo negó rápidamente con su cabeza alborotando su plumaje azul con motas blancas antes de tomar vuelo. La pequeña bandada de Bavard lleva poco aquí dentro de la maleta, pronto podrán irse, la mayoría de sus miembros ya están curados; los acogí después de que amanecieran en el jardín luego de una noche de tormenta, de seguro quedaron atrapados en ella. Me da un poco de tristeza despegarme de ellos pero es mejor que sigan buscando su propio lugar para vivir, aunque si alguno quiere quedarse siempre es bienvenido.

Me senté a descansar un rato apoyada del tronco de uno de los árboles, dejando a Sephina en mis piernas. Alce mi mirada y muchos bowtruckles se paseaban por las ramas camuflándose con su color verde y apariencia de ramitas, varios de ellos saltaron cayendo sobre mí enganchándose en mi ropa y en el pelaje de Sephina que tomo unos de su pelaje antes de dejarlos en el suelo.

\- ¿Como estas Caleb? –tome entre mis manos uno de ellos, que no tardo en abrazarse a uno de mis dedos. Sonreí acariciando su cabecilla antes de que empezara a señalar hacia arriba, no fue el único ya que los otros que cayeron empezaron a chillar mientras señalaban hacia arriba con sus largos deditos- ¿Qué pasa? –alce la vista nuevamente y comprendí el pequeño problema.

En una de las hojas usando una ramita a modo de defensa estaba un hada, con la piel pálida y un tanto reluciente, el cabello castaño un tanto esponjado, un vestido hecho de pétalos naranjas y unas alitas traslucidas que parecían de libélula. Con el palito apartaba a un bowtruckle, blandiéndola como si fuera una espada y detrás de ella se encontraba una hojita que contenía cochinillas.

\- ¡Hey! ¿Que está pasando allá arriba? –exclame subiéndome al árbol- ¿Amaranta, que haces? –con cuidado me senté una rama más debajo de donde ocurría el combate.

Amaranta se volvió a verme antes de volar hacia mí olvidando al bowtruckle, en lugar de eso uso el palito para señalarme mientras chillaba, se estaba quejando.

\- Sé que no recibiste tu porción de comida, pero esa no es razón para que vengas a robársela a los bowtruckles –más chillidos de reclamo- Ya se, aun así no es mi culpa. Me la pase buscándote por todo el lugar –dije cruzándome de brazos, Amaranta también lo hizo antes de lanzarme una ráfaga de chispas con sus manos- ¡Oye! –me cubrí la cara para evitar que me cayeran en los ojos- ¡Amaranta! Sabes que no soy adivina, por eso cada quien tiene su espacio, para saber dónde están pero si cada vez que entro a alimentarlos te la pasas volando lejos donde no te veo, no esperes que me la pase buscando 5 veces por todo el lugar –en realidad eso fue exactamente lo que hice; nunca me he ido de aquí sin saber que alguien no está bien. Amaranta solo bajo la cabeza y voló hasta pararse en mi regazo, siguió chillando haciendo gestos con sus manos y bajando sus alas en un gesto apenado- Tranquila, ya paso, acepto tu disculpa. También tuve parte de la culpa, solo la próxima vez no vallas robando la comida de los browtruckles y búscame a mí –saque del bolsillo del vestido unas bayas que le tendí a Amaranta; ella sonrio alzando sus alas y las tomo ansiosa de mis manos, voló hasta mi rostro y deposito un beso en mi mejilla chillando agradecida.

Sonreí dejando que se sentara en mi hombro para empezar a comer sus bayas, cerré mis ojos unos momentos dispuesta a relajarme pero un repentino peso en mi regazo me hizo abrirlos. Sephina señalaba hacia estaba la cabina, me sobresalte. Tenía que irme ahora.

\- Gracias Sephina –dije apurada bajando del árbol rápidamente. Amaranta se bajó de mi hombro dejando sus bayas en una hoja antes de seguirme- Si mi madre entra a la habitación y no estoy, va a regañarme y a ponerse como loca –me daba un poco de vergüenza decir eso sobre mi madre pero era cierto. Abrí la puerta de la cabina sacándome las botas de trabajo, Credence y Modesty se acercaron empujando mis zapatos junto a las medias- Gracias –tan rápido como podía me puse las medias y los zapatos, tome a mis puffskeins en un brazo mientras que con el otro me apoyaba para subir por la escalera hacia la entrada del maletin que Amaranta había abierto, ya en el último escalón lance a mis puffskeins fuera antes de salir yo. Revise rápidamente mi habitación procurando que no hubiera nadie afuera- Gracias por la ayuda Amaranta. Iré un rato más tarde para despedirme de todos –Amaranta chillo conmocionada, fruncí la cejas en un gesto triste- Se irán con el abuelo Newt y la abuela Tina, no puedo llevármelos a Hogwarts. Me metería en problemas si los descubrieran.

Unos toques en la puerta me asustaron, mi madre me llamaba desde el otro lado pidiendo permiso. Volví a ver a Amaranta pidiendo perdón y cerré el maletín diciéndole a mi madre que esperara un segundo. Cerré las trabas y accione la perilla que inscribía "Apto para Muggles", por precaución, empuje el maletín bajo la cama sintiendo como se agitaba. De un salto me levante para quitar el seguro y abrirle la puerta a mi madre.

Colette Scamander miro detrás de mí cuando abrí la puerta, estrechando sus ojos azules cielo de seguro viendo a mis puffskeins corretear por la habitación. Después de que aseguro que no había nada me miro sonriendo muy levemente, y no pude evitar sentirme un tanto intimidada. Sabía que mi madre sospechaba algo y su elegante presencia me hacía sentirme pequeña en ocasiones con su mirada que parecía saber lo que pasaba.

\- ¿Por qué estaba tu puerta con seguro Felicia? –pregunto mi madre. Yo me esforcé por mantener la mirada en sus ojos a pesar de que estaba muy nerviosa.

\- Le puse seguro porque… estaba leyendo y no quería interrupciones –dije con la voz más clara posible. Mi madre me examino de arriba abajo y yo oculte mis manos en mi espalda estrujándolas con nerviosismo, si las veía me regañaría y le quitaría credibilidad a mi mentira, no me dio oportunidad de lavarlas antes de salir.

\- No hacía falta que echaras seguro a la puerta si no querías interrupciones –dijo estrechando levemente sus ojos. Me relamí los labios pensando en que decir.

\- Lo sé pero… apenas termine y estaba a punto de…-trataba de pensar rápido, mi madre estaba empezando a sospechar- de irme... a asear, aproveche que ya no le hacía falta echarle –termine mirándola a los ojos procurando no temblar mucho.

Mi madre arqueo una ceja algo escéptica y yo solo cruce los dedos esperando que se allá creído esa mentira. Mi madre no es muy amante de las criaturas y sé que no aprobaría que yo estuviera cuidando criaturas en una maleta bajo mi cama. No me gustaría imaginarme que pasaría si ella llega a saberlo. Nadie, además de mi abuelo Newt, Rolf y yo tenemos conocimiento de que la maleta está aquí en Scamander Manor y que cuidamos a las criaturas que habitan adentro ¡Ah bueno! En realidad si hay otra persona, mi tía abuela Queenie pero ella se enteró por sus habilidades de legeremante y prometió guardar el secreto.

\- De acuerdo, pero para la próxima solo cierra con seguro la puerta del baño –dijo mi madre, suspire internamente de alivio- Ve a asearte, y cuando termines ve al jardín. Ya casi es hora del té y tu padre llego temprano para acompañarnos –asentí sonriendo levemente, mi madre me sonrió de vuelta antes de retirarse por el pasillo.

Suspire aliviada apoyándome contra la puerta luego de cerrarla, eso estuvo muy cerca.

Vi a Credence y a Modesty subidos a la cama mirándome, fui hasta ellos sacando algo de debajo de mi almohada. Era un sobre amarillento que contenía una carta escrita en tinta esmeralda, era mi carta de Hogwarts. Verla me daba alegría y tristeza porque sé, que por más que mi madre sonría no está contenta con mi elección de escuela; ella esperaba que fuera a Beauxbatons en Francia.

Deje la carta a un lado antes de inclinarme para ver bajo la cama, donde el maletín reposaba. Lo mire durante unos segundos y fruncí el ceño, no los deje antes y no lo hare ahora.

-Vendrán conmigo a Hogwarts –dije acariciando la tapa del maletín. Sabía que sería arriesgado, pero a veces hay que correr riesgos y sonreír como ángel para evitar que sospechen.

-O-O-O-O-O-

 **Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo. No quede muy conforme en como quedo pero creo que podre ir desarrollando mas este personaje al igual que las otras conforme avance la historia. Que tengan una linda mañana-tarde-noche. Hasta luego queridos lectores :D**


	5. ArtI-Cap 5 Emociones en el Expreso

**Wow! Cuanto tiempo, verdad lectores?**

 **Pero no es tiempo de lamentarse y recordar sino de desempolvar esta historia. Espero que sea de su agrado y espero que hayan pasado bien todas sus fiestas :)**

Arco I: Fuego Viviente

 **Solo creo en el fuego. Vida y fuego. Estando yo misma en llamas enciendo a otros. Jamás muerte. Fuego y vida.**

 _Anais Nin_

.

.

Capítulo 5: Emociones en el expreso de Hogwarts

Danielle siempre se consideró muy diferente a los demás. Porque mientras los demás sentían mariposas en el estómago, ella sentía fuegos artificiales. Se supone que sientes esa sensación de agitación en tu estomago cuando estás enamorado y te hace sonreír como bobo; Danielle nunca se ha enamorado así que no podía comprobar si es cierto. Lo que si podía decir que era cierto, era que tenía una sensación en su estómago lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerla explotar de la emoción.

Caminaba junto a sus padres por la estación King's Cross empujando un carrito que llevaba su baúl y los materiales que llevaría junto con el porta gatos de Luccichio. Danielle tenía una gran sonrisa, estaba tan emocionada que fácilmente ignoraba las raras miradas que algunas personas en la estación le dedicaban mientras avanzaba, y aunque las notara no sabría decir si era por lo colorido de su baúl que se encargó de personalizar o era por su sombrero puntiagudo que testarudamente se puso desde que salió del edificio muy a pesar de las réplicas de su padre por quitárselo.

\- Tranquilízate Danielle –dijo Katherine sonriendo levemente. Su hija parecía que acababa de comer un kilo de dulces.

\- ¡No puedo! Esto es tan… _eccitante!_ _Non posso contenermi!_ *–exclamo Danielle soltando el carrito. El sr. Dell'Agnello tuvo que agarrarlo antes de que atropellara a una señora que pasaba.

\- _Almeno si potrebbe tenere quelle energie alla piattaforma_ *–dijo su padre que siguió empujando el carrito.

\- _Perdono_ –dijo Danielle bajando un poco la emoción apenada al darse cuenta de su descuido.

Siguieron por la estación pasando los andenes, evitando un poco el ajetreo de las personas que pasaban y pronto estuvieron en frente al espacio que había entre las estaciones 9 y 10. Ahora solo tendría que pasar por el muro y estaría en la plataforma, fácil. Justo como le habían mostrado en la guía que le dieron a ella y a sus padres para entender cómo se llegaba y se salía del andén 9 y ¾. Dicha guía fue útil aunque solo presto atención a la mitad de las cosas, más concentrada en hablar con Hermione y conocer a los otros chicos nacidos de muggles que también estaban viendo la guía de mano de una bruja que si mal no recordaba se llamaba Aurora Sinistra.

\- ¿Lista? –pregunto su padre rodeando con un brazo sus hombros. Katherine se colocó al otro lado tomando su mano sobre el manubrio.

\- Como nunca –respondió sonriendo abiertamente.

Juntos empujaron el carrito, yendo directo hacia la barrera. Muchas personas iban a los andenes 9 y 10, pasando el hecho de que una familia iba directo hacia un muro sólido. Por un momento Danielle apretó con fuerza el manubrio y apresuro el paso. No tenía miedo por sus padres, ellos tenían un amuleto que les permite cruzar. El corazón le latía rápidamente y por un momento cerro los ojos estando a menos de un metro de la barrera. Espero el choque, y lo sintió. Abrió los ojos alarmada, pensando que choco contra el muro pero al ver, resulto que era otro carrito con un baúl.

\- Oye, ¿Qué te pasa? –le dijo un chico que parecía tener un año más que ella. Tenía el cabello rubio oscuro y los ojos tan negros como un par de pozos.

\- Yo… lo siento, mucho –dijo Danielle apenada acercándose al chico- Déjame ayudarte –ofreció agachándose para recoger una caja.

\- Discúlpanos querido, fue un accidente –dijo Katherine al chico que veía como Danielle dejaba la caja en el carrito. El chico se volvió a ella y la miro con una mezcla de desagrado y escrutinio.

\- Muggles –arrastro el chico la palabra con tal desprecio que impresiono a la artista.

\- Perdónanos jovencito, de verdad no veíamos el camino –dijo Dominic educadamente.

\- Me impresiona que los dejen pasar a ustedes a esta plataforma –replico el chico pasando por alto la disculpa.

Dominic abrió los ojos impresionado, nunca había visto tal comportamiento despectivo en un chico que debía ser apenas un año mayor que su hija.

\- Lo siento nuevamente –dijo Danielle poniéndose en frente del chico, ignorando el pequeño intercambio de palabras entre sus padres y el- Me llamo Danielle –se presentó sonriendo levemente al tiempo que extendía la mano.

El chico solo la vio de arriba a abajo frunciendo el ceño conforme la examinaba. Al final se dio vuelta tomando su carrito, ignorando la mano de Danielle. Se volvió un momento a verla solo para darle una mirada de superioridad antes de perderse entre la multitud de magos.

\- A ese niño le hace falta una clase de modales –dijo Dominic después de que el niño se fue.

\- Pero que grosero –replico Danielle enojada. Por lo menos ya sabía con quien no hablar en Hogwarts.

\- Espero que el resto de tus compañeros del colegio no sean así –dijo su madre frunciendo el ceño.

\- No lo serán –respondió Danielle recordando a Hermione, a Justin Finn-Fletchey y a Terry Boot.

\- Danielle –llamo su padre- Luccichio escapo –tomo entre sus manos el porta gatos que tenía la pequeña puerta abierta.

Danielle abrió los ojos asustada ¡Su gata había escapado! Ocupada con el chico no había notado en que momento había salido de su porta gatos. Corrió directo hacia la multitud gritándole a sus padres que la iría a buscar.

Gateo entre las personas tratando ver entre las piernas alguna bola de pelos blanca, le pisaban la mano y la empujaban pero no le importaba, quería a su gata. Aprovecho para ver alrededor, la locomotora de un increíble color escarlata había quedado atrás pero podía ver las cantidades de humo que soltaba hacia el techo. También vio muchas lechuzas llamándose unas a otras por encima del sonido de la multitud y el movimiento de los pesados baúles. Por un momento se detuvo admirando la estación olvidando que hacía en primer lugar hasta que cuando vio un gato atigrado que cargaba una niña se acordó de su propia gata y volvió a agacharse entre los pies de la multitud.

En una de esas su mano toco algo húmedo, haciéndole dar un salto de la impresión. Al ver más de cerca se dio cuenta de que era un sapo.

-Hola amiguito –saluda tomando entre sus manos al sapo- Te perdiste? –se sentía raro acariciar las verrugas del anfibio- Encontraremos a tu dueño. Pero primero yo encontrare a mi gata. Me ayudas? –con una sonrisa coloco al sapo en el ala de su sombrero y siguió caminando, confiando en que el sapo se quedaría hay.

-Ya la encontraste Danielle? –su madre apareció de repente a su lado.

-No –respondio desanimada- Pero encontré un sapo –señalo al anfibio que seguía en el ala. Katherine dio un paso hacia atrás precavida, no le gustaban los sapos.

-No debió de haber ido muy lejos. Los lugares concurridos no son sus favoritos.

-Oye, es tu gata? –pregunto alguien a sus espaldas.

Se dio la vuelta encontrándose con los ojos azules de su gata, sonrió ampliamente tomándola de las manos ajenas.

-Si! Si lo es, gracias por encontrarla –exclamo abrazando a Luccichio.

-En realidad mi amiga lo atrapo.

\- Muchísimas gra–su frase quedo cortada al ver la persona que le dio su gata- Amanda? –pregunto impresionada. Nunca olvidaría esos ojos de diferente color detrás de esas gafas grandes de pasta.

-Danielle? –pregunto Amanda de regreso.

\- No puedo creerlo! Eres tú! –dijo emocionada dándole la gata a su mama antes de lanzarse a abrazar a su vieja amiga. Casi terminan en el suelo pero Amanda se las arregló para mantener el equilibrio.

-A pasado tanto tiempo –dijo Amanda sonriendo sintiendo que se le empañaban los ojos.

-Hey Amy, le pertenecía la gata sí o no?

Se separaron del abrazo y Danielle sin pensarlo abrazo a la niña que hablo, importándole nada que terminaran en el suelo del andén. El pelo de la niña se había vuelto verde neón de la sorpresa junto con el dolor de cabeza al chocar contra el suelo; estaba a punto de quitarse de encima a la persona.

-Cassie! Te extrañe tanto arcoíris andante! –exclamo Danielle apretándola entre sus brazos.

-Danielle? –dijo Cassiopeia confundida al principio. La rubia se sentó en las piernas de su amiga permitiéndole verla con claridad- Wow, han pasado tres años, que alegría verte –la metamorfomaga abrazo nuevamente a su amiga al tiempo que Amanda se les unía en el suelo.

-A mí me alegra verlas a las dos de nuevo. No han cambiado nada –comento Danielle pasado sus brazos por los hombros de sus amigas- Aunque… te pusiste más aumento en los lentes Amanda? Se ven más grandes tus ojos –se alejó un poco de su amiga sin soltarla escuchando como la metamorfomaga se reía a carcajadas.

Lo había dicho sin mala intención, los lentes de su amiga siempre habían hecho que sus ojos se vieran grandes pero ahora lo parecían un poco más desde la última vez que la vio.

-Tuvieron que reconfigurar mi formula el año pasado –respondio Amanda gruñendo levemente.

-No te enojes, sabes que dentro de unos años te dejaran tomar la poción para arreglarte la vista –comento Cass dejando de reir.

-Se puede hacer eso? –pregunto Danielle sorprendida.

-Claro que se puede –respondio Amanda quitándose los lentes un momento para limpiarlos con un pañuelo- Estamos en el mundo mágico. Que pasa? Tanto tiempo en el mundo muggle te quito la chispa de lo imposible? –bromeo volviendo a colocarse los lentes.

-Por supuesto que no. Esa nunca se va –replico sonriendo- Oigan, de casualidad ninguna perdió un sapo? –pregunto señalando al sapo que milagrosamente seguía en el ala del sombrero.

-No, Amy tiene una lechuza y yo un búho –respondio Cass empujando a Danielle- Y si fueras tan amable de quitarte de mis piernas te lo agradecería mucho. No soy silla y tu estas pesada.

Haciendo un mohín de disgusto Danielle se levantó de las piernas de Cass alegando que no estaba gorda y su amiga tenía las piernas de palo que no aguantaban nada. Aun así le tendió la mano a Cass ayudándola a levantarse.

-Parece que tendremos que seguir buscando amiguito –le dijo Danielle al viajero en su sombrero.

Las niñas se acercaron a un área donde Danielle logro distinguir a sus padres y a los padres de sus amigas charlando junto a sus hermanos, al parecer recordando algunos viejos momentos. Por suerte Luccichio estaba de regreso en su porta gatos. Quedaban pocos minutos para que el tren partiera así que con ayuda de sus amigas y Cavaliere subió su llamativo baúl al compartimiento donde se habían instalado sus amigas, un poco más allá de la mitad del tren.

Con el baúl asegurado junto al porta gatos, todas salieron nuevamente para despedirse de sus familias. Danielle en un segundo ya estaba tratando de abrazar a sus padres con sus bracitos, ignorando por completo el hecho de que su sombrero se había caído, dejando al sapo debajo de él. Sus padres no tardaron en devolver el gesto y antes de que pudiera evitarlo, Katherine ya tenía lágrimas surcando su rostro. Ninguno de los dos se había separado de su hija y ahora pasarían meses antes de que pudieran volver a verla.

-Cuídate mucho _, il mio sole_ –susurro Regina contra la cabellera dorada de su hija- Promete que te portaras bien.

-Lo prometo, me voy a cuidar –musito Danielle con los ojos empañados. No quería llorar ahí, no quería que la última imagen que se llevaran sus padres de ellas fuera su rostro con lágrimas- Y ustedes también cuídense. Pórtense bien mientras no estoy –bromeo separándose de sus padres.

-No habrá duda de que lo haremos –rio Cavaliere- Tu también pórtate bien y nada de chicos –dijo agravando un poco el tono de voz.

-Chicos? Y esos que son? –respondio sonriendo levemente. Su padre encarno una ceja dando a entender que hablaba en serio- Ok, nada de chicos capitán –dijo parándose firme haciendo un saludo militar.

-Te queremos _sole_ –dijo su padre besándole la frente.

-Yo también los quiero mucho –con un último abrazo fuerte Danielle se separó para recoger su sombrero- Perdón por eso amiguito –le dijo al sapo que volvió a colocar en el ala del sombrero.

Volvió a ver sus padres sonriendo, les despidió con la mano sintiendo que en cualquier momento se le saldría una lagrima, se aguantó las ganas y fue donde sus amigas.

-Y por favor Amanda, procura que no se meta en problemas –escucho decir a la señora Andrómeda.

-No se preocupe por eso –respondio Amanda sonriendo- Le tendré siempre un ojo encima.

-Y yo también –dijo Danielle alzando la mano- Usted quítese las preocupaciones de encima señora Tonks.

-Si ustedes me cuidaran a mí, ¿Quién las va a cuidar a ustedes? –espeto Cass cruzándose de brazos- Porque no voy a ser yo. Ya hable.

-Puedo cuidarme bastante bien sola –respondió Danielle tomando una expresión seria.

-Si claro. Y yo soy la reina Isabelle –bromeo Cass riendo levemente. Danielle solo frunció el sacándole la lengua.

Se oyó entre el sonido de la multitud el estruendoso del silbato y las niñas se subieron a su compartimiento sacando la cabeza por la ventana. Miraban a las personas que quedaban en el andén y cerca del final del tren, Danielle logro vislumbrar unas cabelleras pelirrojas que subían al tren. Afino un poco más el oído logrando escuchar lo que decían.

-No llores, Ginny, vamos a enviarte muchas lechuzas.

-Y un inodoro de Hogwarts.

-¡George!

-Era una broma, mamá.

Rio con gracia por la broma viendo a la señora bajita y pelirroja, supuso era la madre del tal George. Noto que un chico pelirrojo la veía, le sonrió saludándolo con la mano y este le devolvió el saludo. Siguió viendo el andén notando a una peculiar anciana con un sombrero que tenía un ave disecada encima, un niño de cabello castaño un tanto pelirrojo que en parte lloraba y en parte reía junto a un anciano, un señor con el cabello rubio platinado que tenía enganchado de su brazo a una mujer rubia, ambos con una expresión seria y por un momento le pareció que veía hacia su compartimiento clavando sus ojos en Cass que veía a todas partes como buscando a alguien.

-Oye Cass. Esa mujer te está mirando –señalo hacia donde estaba la pareja.

-Cual? –pregunto Cass. Danielle logro notar su tono ansioso y volvió a señalar por la ventana justo en el momento en que el tren se movia con un repiqueteo.

Se acomodaron en los asientos viendo como sus familias desaparecían de la vista y el tren tomaba velocidad dejando atrás el andén. Danielle suspiro sintiendo una ola de emoción recorriéndola, este sería el primer día de una nueva etapa de su vida y tenía la sensación de que sería excitante, aun no sabiendo que iba a pasar.

Volvió a ver a sus amigas notando a Cass algo desanimada. Recordó como era que parecía estar buscando a alguien en el andén.

-Estabas esperando a alguien Cass? –pregunto sonriendo levemente.

-Si, a mi madrina –respondio Cass desinflándose en el asiento.

-Cassie estuvo esperando ansiosa durante a las vacaciones para verla hoy –comento Amanda.

-No esperaba verla a mi lado exactamente –explico Cass enredándose un poco- Pero si aunque sea de lejos.

-De seguro era esa señora que te dije –exclamo Danielle inclinándose hacia adelante- No dejaba de mirarte hasta que el tren arranco.

-Como era?

-Rubia con los ojos azules e iba agarrada de un hombre que tenía el cabello largo de color rubio platinado. Parecían muy serios –explico recordando los rasgos finos de la pareja.

-Vaya, de seguro son de familia mágica un poco estoica –dijo Cass para si misma- En fin, le escribiere a mi madrina estando en Hogwarts. Mejor cuéntanos que ha sido de tu vida Danielle.

-Como es Italia? –pregunto Amanda sonriendo.

- _È bellissima_ , no tengo palabras para poder describirla –exclamo Danielle con los ojos brillantes- Estuve por muchas partes durante las vacaciones, no me alcanzo para ver toda Italia pero si lo suficiente.

Así, Danielle se enfrasco en una explicación emocionante de cómo era Italia y lo que había vivido durante su estancia en ella. Tratando de que cada palabra que decía fuera lo suficientemente para que sus amigas se imaginaran las maravillas de arquitectura que había visto, como lo era la hermosa Fontana di Trevi en Roma donde tuvo la oportunidad de lanzar un moneda dentro de la fuente, así también como el foro romano que recorrió. No había quien le parara de contar sus aventuras por Italia y lo mucho que se había divertido durante la época de los carnavales, en especial el de Venecia donde recalco que le encanto hacer las máscaras que usaron su madre y ella.

Amanda y Cass escuchaban todo extasiadas, habían ido por lo mucho a España una vez y escuchar todo lo que Italia tenia para ofrecer les era impresionante. El hecho de que Danielle ahora hablara con un acento italiano marcado o frases en italiano entre cruzadas en su explicación les daba a entender lo mucho que había dejado el país en forma de bota en su amiga.

-Me parecía casi imposible que se sostuvieran pero se sostenían –explicaba Danielle con los ojos bien abiertos- Por un momento pensé que uno de los edificios de Monterosso me caería encima.

-No estarás exagerando mucho? –rio Amanda imaginándose a su amiga paseándose por el pueblo encaramado en la montaña.

- _Esagerare_?! _Naturalmente no, uno di loro era addirittura appoggiato alla strada_! –dijo Danielle algo asustada.

-Oye, recuerda que aquí no tenemos un diccionario italiano-inglés para ir buscando la traducción de lo que dices, radio italiana –bromeo Cass. Más de una vez Danielle había dicho explicaciones completas en italiano, explicaciones que luego tenía que traducir.

-Lo siento. Dije: Por supuesto que no, uno de ellos incluso estaba inclinado hacia la calle –dijo Danielle.

-Tendrás que darnos una guía para poder ir entendiendo lo que dices si vas a ir por ahí hablando "itagles" –dijo Amanda haciendo comillas con los dedos al nombrar el recién bautizado nuevo idioma de su amiga.

-No creo tener mucho problema para explicarle –rio Danielle- Es bastante fácil en realidad aprenderlo. Lo que me preocupa es si sus cerebros poco desarrollados podrán soportar la carga de un nuevo idioma –dijo poniendo una expresión de pena.

-De seguro lo dices por Cassie –comento Amanda sonriendo.

-Acaso me llamaste bruta ojos de mosca? –espeto Cass con el cabello rojo.

-Yo no te he llamado nada, que tu interpretación de lo que dije allá sido de esa manera da a entender mucho de lo que piensas de ti misma –dijo Amanda sonriendo traviesa- Y, en serio? Ojos de mosca? No habíamos dejado ese atrás?

-Era ojos de mosca o moonclaf, señorita gramatica –dijo Cass inocentemente- Y si me dijiste bruta, idiota –fruncio el ceño.

-Bruta. Ahora si lo dije. Contenta?

-Si, bastante en realidad. Ahora tengo más razones para insultarte, ojos de moonclaf.

-Inmadura.

-Nerd.

-Morena teñida.

-Mi cabello es tan natural como tu visión de topo.

-No tengo visión de topo.

-Eso no fue lo que me pareció ver cuando tu nariz beso el marco de la puerta esa vez que no llevabas los lentes.

-Al menos yo no ruedo por las escaleras, Tonks.

-Uuuuh, Decirme así fue un golpe bajo.

Danielle estaba que no aguantaba la risa viendo la pelea que llevaban sus amigas. Entre sus manos sostenía el sapito que croaba de una forma que le hacía parecer una risa.

-Parecen hermanas –rio Danielle por fin.

-Compara pero no insultes, por favor –pidio Cass con el cabello turquesa y el ceño fruncido.

-En eso si concuerdo –siguió Amanda- Ya tengo suficientes hermanos como para tener que incluir a esta subnormal.

-Oye tienes algo aquí –señalo Cass la blusa punteada de Amanda. La niña bajo la vista a su blusa y Cass aprovecho para pegarle en la nariz tirándole los lentes en el proceso.

-Hey! –exclamo Amanda agachándose para recoger sus lentes.

-Ya sé que soy subnormal. No hace falta que lo digas a los cuatro vientos –dijo Cass cruzándose de brazos mirando el verde paisaje de afuera.

-Al menos lo admites –murmuro Amanda colocándose los lentes. Danielle rio bajito porque la escucho- Oh no. No no no.

-Que sucede? No encuentras tu dignidad?

-Ya quisieras –replico Amanda revisando bajo el asiento- El brazalete que me dio mi hermana no está –dijo preocupada.

-Como es? –pregunto Danielle levantándose del asiento para ver debajo de el.

-Dorado, con un dije en forma de llave

-Tienes la muñeca pequeña para ese brazalete –dijo Cass uniéndose en la búsqueda.

-sabía que debí haber pedido ajustarlo más –se quejó Amanda. Ya habían revisado bajo los asientos y en sus bolsillos pero no estaba ahí.

-Tranquila si no está aquí, entonces debe haberse caído afuera –opino Danielle.

-Tienes razón. Iré a revisar afuera –dijo Amanda levantándose para salir del compartimiento- Ustedes quédense aquí.

-No quieres que una de nosotras te acompañe? Si se cayó afuera alguien pudo haberlo encontrado y se te hará larga la búsqueda –dijo Cass mirando a su amiga con algo de preocupación. Sabía que ese brazalete era mucho más preciado de lo que Amanda quería dar a demostrar.

-No te preocupes, iré a buscarlo preguntando en los compartimientos de adelante. Si no lo encuentran por aquí, pregunten en los compartimientos de atrás –índico abriendo la puerta del compartimiento.

-Aprovechare para buscar el dueño del sapito –dijo Danielle luego de que Amanda hubiera salido.

-Te acompaño –dijo Cass levantándose.

Ambas salieron del compartimiento preguntando directamente en el siguiente por el brazalete y el dueño del sapo. En tanto Amanda iba caminando con la vista fija en el suelo por si veía el brazalete, con cada pasillo de vagón revisado se volvía hacia los compartimientos, muchos le dijeron que no lo habían visto y otros tantos la ignoraron o le pidieron que saliera de su compartimiento y ella sin rechistar por su mal comportamiento, salía.

Ya llevaba dos vagones revisados y nada, así que decidió volver sobre sus pasos para ver si se había perdido por los vagones traseros. Apenas dio media vuelta se dio de lleno contra el piso, los lentes se le habían caído de la cara y se golpeó la barbilla con fuerza. Se apoyó en sus manos algo aturdida, viendo una mancha borrosa de color café debajo de sus piernas, alguien acababa de poner algo en suelo y no lo vio.

-Oh cielo! Perdon!

Estaba segura de que era con ella, porque lo siguiente que sintió fue como alguien le tomaba por debajo de los brazos ayudando a levantarla. Pronto estuvo de regreso sobre sus pies sin poder ver nada en concreto.

-Toma –dijo alguien colocándole algo en la mano que reconoció como sus lentes- Se rompieron un poco.

-No te preocupes –dijo Amanda colocándose los lentes. Al tenerlos puestos logro ver una raja en el cristal derecho y también a su salvadora. Era una niña de su misma edad con los cabellos de un pelirrojo cobrizo, los ojos de un verde terroso, pecas en toda la nariz y parte de sus mejillas, usaba un vestido beige con volados cafés y encima una túnica de viaje de un turquesa pálido. Todo en ella decía que venía de una familia de magos- Tiende a pasar –le sonrió levemente.

-Lo siento mucho. Deje mi maletín en el suelo y no vi si alguien venia –se disculpó la niña arrepentida.

-Asi que era tuyo –dijo Amanda viendo lo que antes era una mancha café ahora era un maletín de cuero algo viejo.

-Si, perdóname, no fue apropósito.

-Tranquila, te perdono. Yo tampoco vi por donde iba.

-Gracias –dijo la niña inclinando levemente la cabeza y las mejillas ruborizadas- No te paso nada más?

\- Solo un pequeño golpe en la barbilla –respondio Amanda sobándose la zona afectada- Pero nada grave –sonrio dando a ver que estaba bien. En eso noto que la niña llevaba no solo en maletín sino también su baúl en mano todavía- No tienes compartimiento? –pregunto extrañada, ya llevaban mucho viajando y era raro ver a alguien sin compañía.

-No –respondio la niña desviando la mirada- Por lo menos no ahora, estaba con unas niñas en otro compartimiento adelante pero sentí que mi presencia estaba de más hay dentro –se froto incomoda las manos.

-Si quieres puedes venir conmigo –ofreció Amanda sonriéndole- A mis amigas y a mí no nos importara tener otra acompañante.

-No no, no hace falta, no quisiera causar molestias –dijo la niña negando con la cabeza y las manos.

-No causaras molestias, solo somos 3 en mi compartimiento y contigo seriamos cuatro.

-estas segura? –la niña bajo la mirada jugando con sus manos.

-Claro y si te no te sientes cómoda con nosotras, entonces puedes ir a buscar a tus amigas.

-No tengo amigas en el tren.

-Ouh –pronuncio Amanda algo incomoda- sería buen momento de hacer algunas, no crees?

-Eso creo –dijo la niña sonriéndole levemente.

-Bueno, vámonos –dijo Amanda sonriéndole. Tomo junto a la niña su baúl para ayudarla a llevarlo más rápido- Por cierto, de casualidad no has visto un brazalete con un dije en forma de llave? –pregunto viéndola intensamente.

-Te refieres a este? –dijo la niña sacando de uno de los bolsillos de su túnica el tan deseado brazalete con una llave dorada colgando.

-Si, ese es! Gracias por encontrarlo –agradecio Amanda emocionada tomándolo.

-No hay de que –comento la niña sonriéndole al tiempo que se ruborizaba- Lo encontré en el vagón anterior y me pregunte quien lo podría haber perdido.

-Llevo rato buscándolo, por los vagones y preguntando quien podría tenerlo. Estaba preocupada ya que cualquier sin vergüenza podría quedárselo.

-Si, es malo que existan personas así.

Antes de darse cuenta estuvieron en frente del compartimiento. Amanda abrió la puerta y las dos personas que estaban dentro se volvieron a verla. La niña pudo ver a las ocupantes dentro del compartimiento charlando antes de que entrara, una era rubia con los ojos castaños claros, usaba una blusa rosa pálido, una falda blanca junto a un suéter con los colores del arcoíris amarrado a la cintura, en su cabeza tenía un sombrero en punta con un par de estrellitas en la cinta a ambos lados de la D de dorada. La otra tenía el cabello negro amarrado en una coleta alta y los ojos dorados intensos casi amarillos, llevaba una camisa anaranjada con unos pantalones jean que le llegaban a la rodilla y encima usaba una túnica de viaje de un rojo granate; por un momento pensó que estaba alucinando porque juraba haber visto un mechón de su pelo negro de color morado.

-Hey Amanda, a quien trajiste? –pregunto Danielle viendo a la niña con la rara impresión de que la había visto antes.

-Ella es… -empezó Amanda dándose cuenta de algo- Disculpa, no te pregunte tu nombre.

-Me llamo Felicia –respondió la niña- Felicia Scamander.

-Scamander? Eres familiar del magizoologo Newt Scamander? –pregunto Amanda impresionada, casi podía notarse una emoción en su voz.

-Eh, si. Es mi abuelo –la recién llegada desvió la mirada, tratando de escapar de la emoción en los ojos ajenos.

-Vamos Amanda, mínimo déjala entrar antes de atosigarla –replico Cass arqueando una ceja antes de sonreírle levemente a Felicia- Hola, soy Cassiopeia Tonks –se presento levantándose de su asiento para situarse frente a la niña pelirroja, ignorando que Danielle tenía una expresión pensativa mientras miraba a Felicia.

-Un gusto –dijo Felicia inclinando levemente la cabeza a modo de saludo.

-Discúlpame por no presentarme. Soy Amanda, Amanda Lancastreus –la niña de pelo corto entro en el compartimiento arrastrando el baúl de Felicia.

-Y esta de aquí es Danielle –dijo Cass señalando a la rubia que no había dejado esa expresión pensativa y ahora murmuraba algo sobre el Callejón Diagon.

-YA ME ACORDE! –salto Danielle de repente señalando a la nueva haciendo que Felicia diera un paso hacia atrás del susto, con los ojos abiertos y aferrando el viejo maletín contra su pecho-Eres la niña con la que tropecé en el Callejón Diagon –disminuyo el tono de su voz al ver su reacción sonriéndole a Felicia.

Felicia abrió la boca soltando balbuceos tratando de responder a ese hecho, pero la cerro recordando las lecciones de su madre sobre lo horrible que era balbucear. Miro detenidamente a la niña rubia y su memoria hizo un click, trayendo de regreso el recuerdo de cuando fue a comprar materiales para pociones junto a su abuelo y una niña le cayó encima.

-Oh, eres tu –susurro recobrando la compostura- Es un gusto poder conocerte formalmente.

-Oye, no hace falta tanta formalidad –dijo Danielle riendo levemente- Ven siéntate, no te quedes hay en la puerta –señalo los asientos enfrente de ellas, uno siendo ocupado por Amanda luego de haber acomodado con ayuda de Cass el baúl de Felicia.

La niña de los ojos verdes sonrió desviando un poco la mirada, cerró con suavidad la puerta a sus espaldas y tomo asiento frente a Danielle que le miraba insistente, su más preciado tesoro fue puesto sobre sus piernas aferrado por sus manitas.

-No quieres ponerlo junto a tu baúl? –cuestiono Cass al ver como Felicia sostenía el maletín de cuero viejo.

-No, estoy bien así, gracias –respondio Felicia sin ver a Cass directamente. Sentía los ojos de la niña sobre ella y no sensación de incomodidad le broto en el pecho, pero no dejaría que algo tan preciado se fuera de sus manos.

El ambiente alrededor de las chicas se volvió algo tenso, las tres amigas sentían que si empezaban a hablar entre ellas Felicia se sentiría incomoda y si le hacían preguntas personales a ella también podía sentirse incomoda. La pequeña niña no parecía ser alguien muy acostumbrada a la convivencia.

-Oye Danielle y que paso con el sapo? –pregunto Amanda extrañada de que el verrugoso acompañante que traía su amiga no estuviera- Encontraste a su dueño? –la pregunta salió más para romper el ambiente que por curiosidad.

Danielle rio nerviosa desviando la mirada avergonzada y le procedió a explicar a Amanda como en un descuido había tropezado con alguien y el sapito cayo de sus manos, muchos pares de pies cruzaban el pasillo causando que fuera imposible atraparlo, al disiparse la gente el sapo no estaba y por más que buscaron Cass y ella no pudieron encontrar al animal. Se sentía culpable pero la culpa fue peor cuando un niño de cara redonda paso a su lado preguntando si había visto su sapo.

-Le tuve que decir que lo había encontrado pero se me escapo, me dio mucha pena –Danielle jugo con sus dedos algo cohibida- Hubiera seguido buscando pero recordé que todavía te estábamos ayudando a buscar tu brazalete.

-No te preocupes por eso, Felicia lo encontró –dijo Amanda sonriéndole a la pelirroja que bajo la mirada sonrojándose.

-No fue nada –dijo Felicia sin alzar la mirada- Debe ser feo perder a tu mascota –comento sobre el asunto anterior, aunque sentía que no debía.

-Y dime Felicia –empezo Cass viendo a la niña tímida. Al escuchar su nombre alzo la vista encontrándose de llano con los brillantes ojos de la metamorfomaga- Que se siente ser pariente de una de las personas más importantes del mundo mágico? –no podía dejar a la nueva afuera e intuía que pronto se sentiría así si no la hacía hablar.

-Oh, bueno es un poco incómodo e increíble al mismo tiempo. Ha aprendido muchas cosas de él, sus aventuras son increíbles y me gustaría tener alguna de esas pronto –las palabras de Felicia tenían un tinte de ilusión y asombro, tinte que disminuyo su intensidad antes de continuar- Aunque a veces es un poco incómodo ir en público con él, mucha gente se detiene a hablarle y yo tiendo a quedar un poco relegada.

-Supongo que es normal. No todos los días se tiene la oportunidad de conocer a alguien que tiene una Orden de Merlín Segunda Clase –comento Cass alzándose de hombros.

-Además, tu abuelo cambio de una forma inimaginable la forma en como los magos veíamos a las criaturas desde que publico su libro –comento Amanda fascinada- Todo el conocimiento que debió de haber adquirido con los años es fascinante a decir verdad.

-Espera, tu abuelo es el autor de uno de los libros que llevamos este año? –pregunto Danielle sorprendida. Felicia asintió en respuesta y la rubia sonrió chasqueando los dedos satisfecha- Ya decía que me sonaba de algo tu apellido y el libro de tu abuelo me encanto. Lo leí de principio a fin en un solo día, es increíble.

-Increíble es el hecho de que te terminaras un libro de texto escolar en un solo día –se rio Cass cruzándose de brazos- La última vez que nos vimos, no podías leer un libro de la escuela sin quedarte dormida.

Danielle le saco la lengua molesta causando que las risas de Cass aumentaran. El ambiente se había aligerado y pronto todas se enredaron en una conversación sobre diversos temas. Danielle volvió a hablar un poco sobre Italia, maravillando a Felicia con sus explicaciones del país, alegrando a la rubia que estaba contenta de poder tener a una nueva amiga para hablar. Felicia se decidió por narrar algunas pequeñas aventuras de su abuelo al ver que a las niñas les agradaba el tema, estaba cómoda, no había necesidad de estar imaginándolas con partes de animales.

Al acabarse las aventuras, Amanda se decantó por sacar a flote Hogwarts y todas pudieron concordar en lo emocionadas que estaban por poder llegar y empezar a ver las diferentes clases, especialmente Danielle que apenas sabia sobre las cosas mágicas. Inevitablemente la charla fue directa a las casas hechas por los fundadores de Hogwarts, Cass entro en su elemento y muy emocionada empezó a relatar los planes de miles de bromas que podía hacer en el colegio con las cosas que había traído, contagiando pronto a Danielle con sus ideas y entusiasmo, haciendo que Amanda rodara los ojos pero aun así un poco interesada por las ideas que surgían y espantando a Felicia quien no podía creer en las estrafalarias ideas de bromas que surgían de los labios de la niña.

-Con el tiempo te acostumbras, no te preocupes –le susurro Amanda al ver la expresión de la niña pecosa. Las otras dos enfrente de ellas se habían enfrascado en una discusión de si era mejor usar polvo pica-pica o pintura para lanzarles a las personas- Aunque te aconsejaría tener siempre un ojo sobre ellas, no piensan mucho a la hora de escoger victimas –rio al final recordando las veces en que las bromas iban entre ellas.

-Eso de hacer bromas tiene algo que ver con su contacto al mundo muggle? –pregunto Felicia bajito y con todo el tacto que poseía su voz; no le desagradaban los hijos de muggles o los mestizos criados en el mundo muggle, al contrario los encontraba algo interesantes y divertidos pero ese lado no se lo esperaba.

-Yo creo que es más del contacto que tiene Cassie con ciertos pelirrojos. Y por lo que veo ese contacto es muy pasable –opino Amanda divertida viendo de reojo a sus amigas- ¿Sabes qué? Mejor ignora lo que dije, esas dos ya eran un caso antes de que Cass conociera a ese par.

Felicia asintió despacio algo confundida por las palabras de la niña de pelo corto pero volvió a centrarse en la conversación cuando esta retomo las casas de Hogwarts.

El tiempo paso rápido, sin darse cuenta había pasado media hora, el paisaje se había transformado en campo con vacas manchadas y ovejas esponjosas. Todas decidieron darle descanso a su lengua un rato, disfrutando de la visión que les proporcionaba la ventana del exterior y los rayos del sol que le calentaban las mejillas a Danielle. A las doce y media el hambre se estaba haciendo evidente con los gruñidos provenientes del estómago de todas.

Un alboroto se escuchó por el pasillo, una señora regordeta de amable sonrisa y hoyuelos en las mejillas empujaba un carrito lleno de dulces, amablemente les pregunto si querían algo. Cass, Amanda y Felicia se levantaron casi de inmediato metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos; sin embargo Danielle no tenía dinero mágico en esos momentos porque pensó que no lo necesitaría pero esos dulces de brillantes colores le estaban llamando, era una lástima.

De repente una luz se encendió en su cabeza, emocionada subió a su asiento para alcanzar su colorido baúl.

-Genial, me salió Salazar Slytherin –dijo Cass admirando el cromo de rana de chocolate con el dulce atrapado entre sus dientes- Se unirá a los otros 4 que tengo.

-También coleccionas cromos? –pregunto Felicia interesada mientras abría una de las cajitas azules.

-Desde siempre, tengo más de 300 –contesto orgullosa la pelinegra- Tu coloccionas?

-Sí, aunque mi madre opina que es un pasatiempo algo banal –comento distraída observando la imagen que aparecía en su cromo.

-Banal? Pero si son increíbles –dijo Danielle volviendo a tomar asiento con una caja entre sus manos. Cass se lo agradeció internamente ya que su pensamiento no estaba muy lejos de la opinión de su amiga.

-Ella opina eso pero lamentablemente su opinión no es compartida, por lo menos no conmigo –Felicia bajo la vista con las mejillas coloreándose.

\- No hay nada banal en querer ser coleccionista –dijo Amanda antes de darle una mordida a su empanada de calabaza- Por cierto Danielle –le llamo captando la atención de su amiga. Le extendió unas varitas dulces de color rojo- Te compre algunas varitas de regaliz.

\- ¡Gracias! –exclamo Danielle tomando las varitas con los ojos brillantes, le encantaba el regaliz en especial el de color rojo- Me los comeré luego de los sándwiches. Tengan creo que hay suficiente –dijo abriendo la cajita que había sacado de su baúl. Bendita sea su madre que siempre piensa en todo.

\- Y luego podemos comernos a estos chicos malos –dijo Cass con una sonrisa maliciosa agitando una caja rayada de grageas Bertie Botts.

\- ¡Esas cosas son malignas! –retrocedió Danielle recordando la última vez que sus amigas compartieron una caja de esas grageas. Tuvo que lavarse la boca dos veces para quitarse el sabor a vómito y cerilla de oído.

Las otras tres niñas rieron a pulmón limpio por ese comentario, Danielle al principio se enojó pero pronto este paso al ver a Felicia reír. Podía jugarse su sombrero a que la pelirroja no estaba muy acostumbrada a reír a carcajadas porque cuando noto que su risa dejaba salir un sonido similar a un cerdo, paro de repente y se enderezo en su asiento como recuperando la compostura.

Sonrió feliz. Le gustaba mucho el panorama que tenía ante sus ojos. Sus dos amigas del pasado estaban de regreso y ahora tenía una nueva, algo refinada y tímida pero no le molestaba. Pensaba que el viaje en tren se le haría eterno y aburrido, estaba muy equivocada, el tiempo pasaba volando y no podía esperar para llegar a Hogwarts y disfrutar de todo lo que esta tendría para ofrecer.

-O-O-O-O-O-

 **Traduccion *:**

 **1: …emocionante! ¡No puedo contenerme!**

 **2: Al menos si pudieras mantener las energías en la plataforma**

 **No se cómo es que los padres muggles pueden subir a la plataforma o es que ni siquiera lo hacen pero aun así invente eso de los amuletos mágicos que les permitiría pasar a la plataforma**

 **Uff, me salio mas largo de lo que esperaba pero me gusto el resultado final. Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo y espero tardar menos en subirlo, vamos a ir con el sombrero seleccionador ;)**


End file.
